A Broken Heart, Unexpected Love, And A double Life
by waverlywicth
Summary: Edward leaves and a cd made for him makes way for the next Hannah Montana. Carlisle and Bella. New moon my way. The End Is Here.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own Twilight or anything related to it

**I Don't own Twilight or anything related to it.**

The summer has passed by quickly. It seems like it was just yesterday that Edward and me were dancing at prom, but in reality it's already September 2nd. Which means, one my eighteenth birthday is only eleven days away and two that I'm least then a year away from graduation and if I have it my way, my change into a vampire. The only thing I have to do to get to the latter is survive the huge, unnecessary party Alice is planning for my birthday. _God help me!_ But, I am getting a break from party planning this weekend because she is going hunting. The only draw back is that she is taking Edward with her. Then again it gives me a chance to go to the recording studio in Port Angeles. See, Edward is the only one I let hear me sing and he always says that my voice sounds great and that I shouldn't hide my talent. So, I'm going to make him a CD of songs I've wrote and some of our favorites. I think he'll like my gift. Of course, it's no comparison to the gift he gave me last spring when he saved my life from James. For that I will always be grateful. Well, at least now I do since I understand that if he changed me then I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to my parents and my one good friend here in Forks that doesn't have the last name Cullen or Hale, Angela Weber. Angela was also the only one I told about my gift for Edward and the one who was tagging along for mental support. It means a lot to me that Angela would give up a day she could have spent shopping or hanging out with Ben, her boyfriend, to sit in a small room and listen to me sing. She's a really great friend.

"Bella, Watch Out!" I heard Mike yell causing me to turn my head in his direction and try to figure out what was going on. As soon as I did that something hit my head hard causing me to fall backwards. _Crap, that's the last time I think in gym because it always seems to end up this way._ Mike quickly came over to me and left out his hand to help me up. I refused his gesture and stood up on my own. "Bella are you alright?" Mike asked as he picked up the volleyball that knocked me on the ground.

"Yeah, I just wasn't paying attention. Sorry." I said as the class started to resume. Okay maybe I was wrong I don't only have to survive Alice's party I also have to survive gym. This might be harder than I thought. _God help me!_

I spent the rest of gym class standing as far away the damn ball as I could. Then when class ended I hurried to change so I could catch Angela quickly before meeting Edward at his Volvo. Luckily, I managed to catch her and Ben as they were getting ready to walk out of the door.

"Hi, Bella I heard about your accident in gym. Are you okay?" Angela asked as soon as she saw me.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just spaced out there for awhile. So we're still on for tomorrow right?" I asked her.

"You bet." She said with a great amount of joy that she didn't have a minute ago.

"Great, I'll pick you up around seven. Okay?" I asked.

"Actually, Ben said we could borrow his car for our shopping trip, if that's okay?" She asked. I was thankful she didn't tell anyone else like I asked her. We decided if anyone asked we were going shopping in Port Angeles. Which in a way in a way we were, but this stopped sometimes nosy Edward from having a greater chance to find out his surprise.

"Really, that's great. Thank you, Ben." I said knowing that even Ben's used Honda will get there faster than my truck would.

"No problem as long as Angela is happy." Ben said as he hugged Angela.

"Well, I pay for the gas, okay?" I asked trying to be nice.

"Bella you know you don't have to." Angela answered softly.

"I want to. Well, I have to go. Thanks again, Ben and I'll see you tomorrow Angela." I said before I left.

"See you tomorrow, Bella." I heard Angela say as I walked away. Edward and Alice were waiting for me by the car. Edward was standing against the car listening to Alice as she talked a mile a minute. She talks fast even for a vampire. It's extremely hard for me to keep up with her when she's like this. That's why Edward, or Jasper depending whose around, usually turns into my translator.

"Are you okay, Bella? I heard about your fall." Edward asked as he opened the car door for me. I could tell he was worried.

"I'm fine; you shouldn't worry about small stuff like that." I said as I got in the car.

"Bella, you getting hit in the head and falling down isn't something small. Anything that could hurt you is something that I should be worried about. I love you and I want nothing bad to happen to you." He said before he shut the door and walked around to the other side of the car. Once he got in the car we didn't get a chance to talk because Alice was talking, again.

"So, Bella I heard that you and Angela are going shopping tomorrow. Are you going to get a party dress because if you do I will feel very much left out?" Alice asked as Edward parked the car in front of my house.

"Alice I'm not going to get a party dress tomorrow. Angela and I agreed to wait for that until you get back because you always say that we are hopeless when it comes to picking out dresses. So, no matter what you would end up dragging us back there anyway."

"You're learning." Alice said as a big smile covered her face.

"Do you think you're truck is up for a trip like that?" Edward asked. _Yes, he didn't listen to Angela's thoughts or maybe he did and just don't want me to know. Great now I'll worry about this all night._

"We're going to take Ben's car." I answered softly.

"Is Ben going with you?" Edward asked.

"No, he told Angela that we could use his car because my truck is awful slow." I answered.

"Okay, but do me a favor and not make this trip like the last one." Edward said remembering the night that I got lost and he came to my rescue. But, hey that's Edward's job to be my protector. No matter how much it annoyed me.

"I'll try my best." I said as I started to open the door.

"I'll be back Sunday night." He said before he pulled me into a soft kiss.

"I'll leave the window open for you." I said as I got out then shut the door.

"I love you, Bella." I heard him say before he drove off. _I didn't say 'I love you'. I hope he knows that already though._


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT Or Any Of The Music Used In This Story

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT Or Any Of The Music Used In This Story!**

When I woke up I was disappointed that Edward wasn't there to kiss me good morning and then slip out my window so I could get ready. I knew he wasn't going to be there, but I had hoped that in some fantasy world he would have got back extremely early. _Wow, was I stupid. _I looked at the clock that read six in the morning, I had to get up and get ready so I could meet Angela at her house at seven. I hurried as I got ready. Once I was dressed and my hair and make-up was done (_Damn Alice is wearing off on me.)_ I quickly wrote a note to Charlie saying where I was going to be and where the food was. Then I left the house. I parked my truck in front of Angela's house. I thought that I should leave Ben some sort of transportation, even if it was my old helpless truck. Angela and Ben were on the porch saying goodbye when I walked up to them.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning." They replied at the same time.

"Okay, Ben here's the key to the truck just don't try to go over sixty and be careful not to hit anything or anyone." I said handing him the key.

"I can't even hit Newton." Ben said jokingly.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't afford to fix it if anything happens to it." I replied.

"Same thing goes for my little baby." He said as he handed me the key to his car.

"I promise to take good care of your car." I said. I was driving since Angela's parents took away her license after she ran into their mailbox last week. That left me having to drive all the way to Port Angeles and back, but hey at least I get to chose the radio station.

"It has a full tank of gas. Just fill it back up when you done." Ben said.

"Okay, will do. Angela ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's get the show on the road." She answered before turning to Ben. "I'll see you tonight." I almost forgot that Ben and Angela went out every Saturday night. _Why couldn't Edward and I do that? Oh right, he goes hunting every other weekend to keep him self form killing me. _ But, then again we have plenty of time together since we're together most the day, expect from the time Charlie kicks him out of the house till Charlie is fast asleep. Angela and I walked to Ben's car and got in. It wasn't long after we got in that I noticed that Ben actually cleaned the car out. I didn't want to mention it because half of the junk that usually was in the car was Angela's. I quickly turned on the car and started to turn the radio on when Angela grabbed my hand.

"No, you need to practice." Angela said as she handed me a CD. I knew it was the CD that Logan, Angela's little brother and his band made for me of back up music. Logan is only fourteen but he had a killer musical talent. Plus, they did the job for free as long as I agreed to take them with me if a somehow got famous.

"Don't you think I should rest my voice so it sounds good during the recording." I replied as she took the CD back and put it in the CD player.

"Bella, please I've never heard you sing." Angela said as she pushed play. The song came on and it was I Could Get Used to This **(A/n: By Everlife) **I wrote this one for about Edward over the summer.

I knew Angela was wanting for me to sing and I should practice so I started to sing as I pulled out of her drive way "A dozen roses arrive  
What a perfect surprise  
You greet me with a kiss  
I could get used to this

You think that I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this

Because you know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this  
I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
I could get used to this

Because you listen to me when I'm depressed oh  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this  
I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

You wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this  
I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this  
I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

I could get used to this" I finished the song and Angela pushed pause on the CD player.

"Oh my god, Bella. You sing better than half of those singers with million dollar contacts." Angela said as she looked at me. Then her cell phone rang. "Hello." Angela said as she answered the phone.

"Angela, is Bella there with you?" I softly heard Alice ask on the other line.

"Yes." Angela answered.

"Good, can you put the phone on speaker?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Angela answered before she pressed a button on the side of her phone. "Okay, you're on speaker." Angela said as she held the phone in between us.

"Okay, Bella I'm on my way home and no the boys aren't with me they are staying till tomorrow. Anyways, I just thought about a great theme for your party. What do you think about The Phantom of The Opera as your theme? Everyone will be wearing formal wear in the colors of black, sliver/gray, red, and white. We will drape the house in black fabric and have red rose everywhere." Alice said.

"Alice the party doesn't need a theme and that sounds like way to much." I replied.

"Angela what do you think?" Alice asked.

"I like the idea it sounds rather cool." Angela answered. I shoot her a how-could-you-look right after that.

"Phantom of The Opera it is. I have one more question for you. On the formal invention do want it to be a black background with white words or a white background with black words?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I don't care so you can choose." I answered.

"Okay, if you want to be that way it will be the black background with the white letters." Alice replied.

"Sounds great, is there anything else?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to be going to the printers in Port Angeles today and since you're on your way there. Do you think you could meet me at the dress shop on main and fifth?" Alice asked.

"What time?" I asked.

"Around four." Alice answered.

"We'll be there, but we might be a little late." Angela answered for me before she hung up the phone.

"You might ant to call Ben and cancel your date we'll be there all night with Alice." I said as she started to put her phone away.

"I will after were done at the studio." Angela replied as she put her phone in her purse.


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY!**

It was another hour and a half before we reached the recording studio. We spent most of the ride talking on the phone to Alice because she called five more times to talk about the party. Angela grabbed the CD of background music as she got out of the car. I gave her the job of giving it to the studio manger so they could play if for me as I sing. When we walked at the lady sitting at the desk in the front of the room looked up and asked "Hello, can I help you?"

I walked up to the desk before I answered "Yes, my name is Isabella Swan. I have an appointment with…" I didn't get to answer because she cut me off.

"Mr. Montgomery is waiting for you in room 1." She said as she pointed to a door on my right.

"Thank you." I said before me and Angela walked into the other room. As soon as we were though the door we were greeted by a young man that couldn't be that much older than me, who I assumed was Mr. Montgomery.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." He said as he stood up from his chair.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied as I pushed the door shut.

"So, which one of you is Isabella?" He asked.

"I am." I answered.

"So, then you are?" He asked Angela.

"Bella's friend, Angela." She answered.

"Okay, Bella you go into the booth and get ready for when I start the music, but first I need the background music." He said before Angela handed it to him. After that I walked into the booth and waited for the music to start I heard the music start and waited for my place to sing. As I did that I saw Mr. Montgomery hand Angela a pair of head phones that matched the ones that he put on himself. Then I started to sing "A dozen roses arrive  
What a perfect surprise  
You greet me with a kiss  
I could get used to this

You think that I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this

Because you know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this  
I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
I could get used to this

Because you listen to me when I'm depressed oh  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this  
I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

You wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this  
I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this  
I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

I could get used to this" **(A/N Everlife's "I Could Get Use To This")**.

As the next song began to play I remembered which one it was. It was Ordinary Day **(A/N: By Vanessa Carlton)** a song I wrote for no reason really. I could never find myself to pinpoint one reason for writing it. I started to sing along with the music "Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you feel your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel now  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And I as looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you feel your dreams are right in the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand,

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy.  
Wasn't all in my head  
Did he asked if I would come along?  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by.

Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky."

The next song Anywhere but Here **(A/N: By Hilary Duff)** was about how I fill when Edward is around.

I started to sing "When I'm in a crowd  
Or on an island by myself  
Silent or too loud  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
And I can't believe  
You hit me fast and hard  
When you turn to me and say  
Never change the way you are

Trying to catch your eye  
Things will never look the same  
Now I can't deny  
You're the moth and I'm the flame  
There I go again  
I should walk before I run  
How can I explain  
I can't stop what you've begun

I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here

What goes on inside  
Is a mystery no doubt  
A roller coaster ride  
I may never work it out  
Here's the brand new me  
Skates around and floats on air  
I'm a sight to see  
Rainbow colors in my hair  
You have set me free  
The one who gets me there

I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here

Here is the place where  
My head is spinning  
Time is beginning  
To race away  
You come to throw me  
Knock me off my feet  
You give me wings to fly  
The world goes crashing by again

I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here

I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here"

The next song Helplessly, Hopelessly **(A/N: By Jessica Andrews)** is also about my feelings when Edward is around me. I started to sing when it got to the vocal part "I can stand with the weight of the world on my shoulders  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough  
I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities  
Anytime, anywhere, anything  
I'm strong enough  
But...

When your holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, breathlessly  
Falling in love

So let consequence do what it will to us  
I don't care  
Let the star stand as witness to it all  
Say the word and tonight i will follow you anywhere  
I just can't pretend anymore  
I'm too sturdy to fall  
'Cause...

When your holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, breathlessly  
Falling in love

Well, i am not afraid  
I am not afraid  
'Cause...

When your holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, breathlessly  
Falling in love"

The next song came on, it to was about my feeling towards Edward, and I started to sing "Let's not take one thing for granted  
Life doesn't always go the way we plan it  
We found each other somehow  
So let's make a promise right now

We'll always be together  
Even as the good times come and go  
Let's dream like we're gonna live forever  
And live, like we could die tomorrow

When there's a chance, let's take it  
When there's love to make, baby let's it  
The more we give, the more we learn  
To ask nothing in return

We'll always be together  
Even as the good times come and go  
Let's dream like we're gonna live forever  
And live, like we could die tomorrow

When soul mates are lovers and friends  
You can't define where one begins and the other one ends  
We'll always be together

We'll always be together  
Even as the good times come and go  
Let's dream like we're gonna live forever  
And live, like we could die tomorrow." **(A/N: Dream Like We're Gonna Live Forever by Beverly Mitchell)**

The next song came on, I closed my eyes and started to sing "You can't buy it at the store  
Try it on for size  
Then bring it back if it don't feel right  
No love, love ain't like that

You can't trade it in  
Like an automobile  
That's got too many miles an' rust on it's wheels  
No love, love ain't like that

Love ain't that easy to define  
You can't build it by design  
It takes it's own sweet time

It don't fall from the sky  
Like a tiny drop of rain  
That hits you right between the eyes one day  
No love, love ain't like that

You can't put your money down  
An' just roll the dice  
Think you're gonna win it all some night  
No love, love ain't like that

Love ain't that easy to define  
You can't build it by design  
It takes it's own sweet time

You can't buy it at the store  
Try it on for size  
Bring it back if it don't feel right  
No love, love ain't like that

Love, no love, love, love ain't like that  
Can't trade it in like an automobile  
Too many miles and rust on the wheels  
No love, no love no, it ain't like that

Love, love, love, love, love, love, love  
Oh love, it ain't like that

It don't fall from the sky  
You can't trade it in  
Can't buy it at the store  
Then take it back again." **(A/N: Love Ain't Like That by Faith Hill)**

The last song came on and started to sing with my eyes still closed, but this time I was thinking of me and Edward sitting in the meadow. "Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.

I'm only up when your not down.  
Don't wanna fly if your'e still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half im only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets are my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.

I'm only up when your'e not down.  
Don't wanna fly if your'e still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half im only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

That I'm only up when your'e not down.  
Don't wanna fly if your'e still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half im only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah." **(A/N: I'm only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift)**

After I finished I opened my eyes and took of the ear phones I was wearing. Then I walked out of the booth hoping I sounded okay. When I got out there Angela said "You were great Bella Edward is going to love it."

"She's right Isabella you were very good. It's not often that someone doesn't have to redo a single song." Mr. Montgomery replied.

"Thank you." I said.

"Well the CD will arrive at your house in about five to ten business days." He said before we left.


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY!**

We arrived at the dress shop a little before four and noticed the Volvo was already there. As soon as we walked in Alice was waiting with three piles of dresses and not small piles they were very larges piles of dresses. _Typical Alice._

"I pick out some dress that I think that you'll like while I was waiting for you." Alice said as she lifted up on pile, "I think the birthday girl should try hers on first." Then she put them in the dressing room.

"How long were you waiting for?" I asked as she pushed me into the dressing room.

"An hour or so." She answered as she closed the door behind me. Then she said "Don't come out till you find a dress that you like." I locked the dressing room door than started to tackle the pile of dresses that were picked out for me by Alice. I vetoed all but three after trying them on once or some by even just looking at them. Must were way to low cut or short. But, I still had three to show to Alice. I put the first one on and then walked out to Angela and Alice. The dress was a light gray strapless A-line taffeta gown with appliqué at the neckline and at the side that accents the wrap style skirt. I liked it but as soon as I walked out I saw Alice face showed disgust.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think it looks nice." Angela said as she looked over the dress.

"I hate it, try a different one." Alice said as she pushed me back into the dressing room. I put the next one on and then walked out again. This one was a sliver strapless taffeta dress it was fitted through the bodice, had a ruched bust and hipline that flows into a hi-lo skirt. There was beading throughout the middle of the bodice and at the center front of the bust and side of the hip. I liked this one better than the first.

"What do you think?" I asked again.

"It's great Bella." Angela answered.

"It's okay, but I think there is a better one." Alice said as she once again pushed me into the dressing once again. I put on the last dress and walked out again. This one was a sliver Charmeuse halter style gown with ruching at the bust and the hip with beaded appliqué in-between and down into the skirt. This one might have been my favorite. _Hopefully Alice likes this one._ I looked at Alice as she studied the dress.

"That's the one." Alice said as she stared at me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, no one will take their eyes off you." Alice answered as I looked in the mirror. The trip was quite fast Angela and Alice picked out on of the first five dresses they tried on. Angela picked a dark red Taffeta strapless gown with a diagonally fully ruched bodice with beading radiating from the side and down into the pick up style skirt that is open in front to reveal layers of netting. It also laced up in the back. Alice picked a black off-the-shoulder charmeuse gown with pleated bust with a broach in the center front. There is also a soft ruffle at the neckline. They were beautiful dresses and the party was going to be nice as long as Edward never leaves my side.


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY!**

The days passed by quickly it was already the day of my birthday and Alice's party. Alice was helping me with my hair when she stopped and said "He would have liked your surprise it's too bad that it's going to come too late."

"What do you mean too late? It's not like he's going anywhere, is it?" I asked.

"He did tell you." She whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Tell me what?" I asked. I didn't get an answer from her before she walked out of the room. I sat where I was in Alice's room with make-up on, my hair done, and wear an evening dress worrying about what Edward kept from me. We told each other everything or so I thought. What was going on and if it is something horrible why are we still having this stupid party? My heart feels like it's been cut in half and I don't know what's going on. _Everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright. Alice is probably just being over dramatic. Nothing bad is going to happen. Edward loves me and I love him. Everything is going to be alright._ I kept repeating that in my head for the longs five minutes of my life. After that the door opened and Edward walked in. He was already in the suit he was wearing to the party. He looked perfect, but for once I didn't let his looks take over my mind. "What's going on, Edward? What didn't you tell me?" I asked holding back my tears.

He sat down on the bed in front of my chair and then took my hand before he said "Bella, it's time for us to leave?"

"By us you mean?" I asked.

"Me and my family, but trust me Bella it's what's best for you." He said as he let go of my hand.

"What's best for me is to be with you." I replied stating the truth I am nothing without Edward.

"No, it's not Bella. You need a normal life. A human life." He said as he stood up.

"I will decide what is best for me, Edward!" I yelled as I stood up.

"Bella, please don't yell your guest are arriving. You don't want them to hear this." Edward said calmly.

"Edward please at least let me go with you." I begged.

"You can't." He replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't love you anymore. I never really did." He said coldly. I can't believe that he said that. I felt the tears running down my face and I had to get out of there. I ran down the stairs and to the door as quickly as I could. I ignored the people gathered in the living room and just kept running.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I heard Angela call out after me, but I just kept running. I also heard what sounded like Charlie but I couldn't make out the words. I ran as far as I could then dropped down to my knees and cried has hard as I could. I didn't pay attention to where I was. I didn't matter anymore I lost the person I was living for.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY!**

I know that I not suppose to be here and that this is the worst thing for me to do, but the door was left unlocked. This isn't the first time I've been back here, in fact I've came here almost everyday for the past two months. When I discovered this place it was completely empty besides Edward's old piano; now the piano and other parts of the living room are cover in sheet music with various songs I wrote as I sat remembering how things were before they left. This is my hide out from the world. The one place that no one would ever look for me. The good memories tend to out fill this place, but once in a while the cold horrible memories of that night rush back.

_He sat down on the bed in front of my chair and then took my hand before he said "Bella, it's time for us to leave."_

_"By us you mean?" I asked._

_"Me and my family, but trust me Bella it's what's best for you." He said as he let go of my hand._

_"What's best for me is to be with you." I replied stating the truth I am nothing without Edward._

_"No, it's not Bella. You need a normal life. A human life." He said as he stood up._

_"I will decide what is best for me, Edward!" I yelled as I stood up._

_"Bella, please don't yell your guest are arriving. You don't want them to hear this." Edward said calmly._

_"Edward please at least let me go with you." I begged._

_"You can't." He replied._

_"Why not?" I asked._

_"Because I don't love you anymore. I never really did." He said coldly. I can't believe that he said that. I felt the tears running down my face and I had to get out of there. I ran down the stairs and to the door as quickly as I could. I ignored the people gathered in the living room and just kept running._

_"Bella, what's wrong?" I heard Angela call out after me, but I just kept running. I also heard what sounded like Charlie but I couldn't make out the words. I ran as far as I could then dropped down to my knees and cried has hard as I could. I didn't pay attention to where I was. I didn't matter anymore I lost the person I was living for._

How could Edward, My Angel, turn into such a monster in one night is still a mystery. But, no matter which way I look at it Edward is gone and I am all alone. It's just me and this little hell whole, I mean town. The world is moving on. The nights are getting colder and snow covers the ground almost everyday. It never snowed in Phoenix, not even in the dead of winter.

I sit down on the old piano bench and remember the first time I heard Edward play my lullaby. _"You inspired this one."_ I heard is voice echo in my mind as I put my hands on the keys and started to play (Angela's Brother thought me how). I started to sing "An empty room, a broken fairy tale  
A hollow girl with empty arms  
From an angel's tears God made the stars  
Why can't He make me an unbreakable heart  
In my blue world, you shone like heaven's fire  
And left me cryin' in the dark  
How could anyone be so hard  
Did you think I had an unbreakable heart  
I suppose I should know  
Sometimes love just comes and goes  
But I believed, foolish me  
We'd go on and on  
One day, someone will come to you  
And rock you tightly in her arms  
Please remember this, when you drop your guard  
Nobody has an unbreakable heart  
From an angel's wings to a fallen star  
God makes everything but unbreakable hearts" I started to sing and play another song. I sang"I found myself today  
Oh, I found myself  
And ran away  
But something pulled me back  
Voice of reason  
I forgot I had

All I know is you're not here to say  
But you always used to say  
And it's written in the sky tonight

Chorus

So I won't give up  
No, I wont break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me

All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment  
To my dreams

Chorus

So I won't give up  
No, I wont break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high

And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself  
And follow your heart

Chorus

So I won't give up  
No, I wont break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That I wont give up  
No, I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over,  
Someone's watching over,  
Someone's watching over me

Ohohohohohohohoh

Someone's watching over me" (Hilary Duff's Someone's Watching over me).

"That is strangely true right now." Someone behind me said. I turned around and couldn't belive who I saw.


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY!**

"Carlisle, what are you doing back?" I asked as I stood up from the bench.

"I came back to my home." He answered.

"What about Esme and your children?" I asked as I started to walk towards him.

"Esme and I are divorced. The rest went their own ways after we left Forks." He replied. What would cause him and Esme to leave each other?

"I sorry about you and Esme." I said as I stopped right in front of him.

"It's better to loved and lost, than to never love at all." He said.

"I guess, but heartbreaks a bitch." I replied.

"That is true, but it looks like you learned a way to cope." He said as he looked at the sheet music that cover parts of his house. If only he saw all the ones that filled my room at home.

"It's just a hobby." I replied.

"Play another one." He said.

"But, they suck."

"Not if their half as good as the other one you played."

"Fine." I said as we started to walk over to the piano. He stood behind me as I started to play and then I started to sing "I woke up early this morning around 4am  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's OK  
There's nothing left to say, but

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me

I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
What we should have been  
So

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me

Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
Don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life

So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me

So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah

And you're gonna think of me  
Oh someday baby, someday" **(A/N: You'll Think Of Me by Keith Urban)**. After the last note was played I turned around to see what he thought.

"Bella that was the greatest song I've ever heard. You have a very better special talent." He said as he looked down at me.

"You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying."

"I think you are."

"Well, you're wrong."

"Believe what you want to because I have to get home." I said as I got up.

"I will." He said as I walked out the door. I got into my truck and started the engine. Before I pulled out of the drive way I turned on the radio. I passed Newton Outfitter's when Steve Azar's I Don't Have To Be Me Till' Monday cam on and then I couldn't help sing along "I got me a brand new car, waitin' in the driveway  
Shining like a bright new star  
Been wishin' on it everyday  
To take me away from here.

So I called into where I worked  
Told a little white lie  
No, my back don't really hurt, but that's my aliby  
My temporary ticket to anywhere but there  
Call it an early weekend, call it goin' off the deep end  
Call it what you want I've made up my mind

(chorus)  
I dont have to be me til Monday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday  
I aint gonna face reallity  
3 days without punchin a time clock, 3 nights goin non-stop  
No work, all play! I dont have to be me til Monday!

Yeah! I can do what I wanna do. Be who I wanna be  
I got no one to answer to, soon as I turn the key  
A cash machine, gasoline, and we're outta here.

Call it an early weekend  
Call it goin'off the deep end  
Baby you and me, we can leave it all behind

(chorus)  
I dont have to be me til Monday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday  
I aint gonna face reallity  
3 days without punchin' a time clock, 3 night goin non-stop  
No work, all play! I dont have to be me til Monday!

Oh...3 days without punchin' a time clock, 3 nights goin non-stop  
No work, all play! I dont have to be me til Monday!  
I dont have to be me...  
I dont have to be me til Monday!  
I dont have to be me...  
I dont have to be me til Monday!  
I dont have to be me...  
I dont have to be me... til Monday!" By the time the song was over I was sitting in the driveway watching the rain hit my windshield. I cut the engine and got out of the car then. When I got inside I found Charlie sitting in his chair talking to someone who sat on the sofa. At first I couldn't tell who it was then I realized that it was Mike Newton. _God Help My Pour Soul._

"Oh, Bella some of your friends stopped by." Charlie said as I walked into the living room._ There are several things wrong with that statement. First, Mike is no why considered a friend. Second, Mike is one person not several and Charlie said "friends" not "friend"._ I think Mike could tell I was confused.

"Ben, Angela, and Jess are in the kitchen cooking." He said. _Oh, great it's a party._

"I'll go talk to them." I said before I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Bella, where have you been?" Angela asked as she dropped what she was doing to greet me.

"No where really. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, you never come out with us anymore so we decide to bring the party to you," Angela answered.

"That she saw Dr. Cullen in town today." Ben said softly as he put something in the fridge. Angela and Jess quickly turned to him and gave disapproval looks.

"Its okay I already saw him." I said as I sat down at the table. I pulled a piece of sheet music out from under Jess's purse and started working on it as they cooked.

"Bella, can we hear what you're working on?" Angela asked.

"I guess, but it not that good." I said and then I started to sing "Mile marker 203, the gas guage leanin' on the edge of "E",  
An' I'll be dang'd if the rain ain't pourin' down.  
There's somethin' smokin' underneath the hood,  
It's a-bangin' and a-clangin' an' it can't be good,  
An' it's another fifty miles to the nearest town.  
Everythin' I own's in the back in a hefty bag;  
I'm outta cigarettes an' I'm down to my last drag.

I'd sure hate to break down here,  
Nothin' up ahead or in the rear view mirror.  
Out in the middle of no-where knowing  
I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin'.  
So, God help me, keep me movin' somehow.  
Don't let me start wishin' I was with him now.  
I made it this far without cryin' a single tear.  
I'd sure hate to break down here.

Under fifty thousand miles ago,  
Before the bad blood an' busted radio,  
You said I was all You'd ever need.  
But love is blind an' little did I know,  
You were just another dead end road,  
Paved with pretty lies an' broken dreams.  
Baby, leavin' you is easier than bein' gone.  
I don't know what I'll do if one more thing goes wrong.

I'd sure hate to break down here,  
Nothin' up ahead or in the rear view mirror.  
Out in the middle of no-where.  
Knowin I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin'.  
So, God help me, keep me movin' somehow.  
Don't let me start wishin' I was with him now.  
I made it this far without cryin' a single tear.  
An' I'd sure hate to break down here.  
Oh, no.

I'd sure hate to break down here,  
With nothin' up ahead or in the rear view mirror.  
Out in the middle of no-where.  
KnowinI'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin'.  
So, God help me, keep me movin' somehow.  
Don't let me start wishin' I was with him now.  
I made it this far without cryin' a single tear.  
An' I'd sure hate to break down,  
It's too late to turn around.  
I'd sure hate to break down here.  
Mile Marker 215." **(A/N: Break Down Here by Julie Roberts)**.

"That's great Bella. Logan would love to play that with you. He's afraid that the more you learn to play instruments that you won't need him." Angela said.

"I'll always need my band." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Angela, Jess, and the boys finally left around eleven o'clock. After they left I went to my room, sat on my bed and took out one of the songs I have been working on. I sang with out any background music because Charlie was trying to go to sleep across the hall. "Now and then I confess you cross my mind  
Now and then I guess I have a little too much time  
I've changed my way of thinking  
I've tried hard to separate what came too soon  
From what came too late

I don't think about me in terms of you  
I don't think about you in terms of us  
I don't think about us in terms of love  
I don't think about then in terms of now  
I found a way to start again somehow  
I don't think about what we thought it was  
Oh, in terms of love  
Oh, in terms of love

I'm countin' on heaven to understand  
I didn't mean to go and mess up all the plans  
Sometimes you know where you should go  
Before you know the way  
I'll bother with tomorrow  
Once I made it through today

I don't think about me in terms of you  
I don't think about you in terms of us  
I don't think about us in terms of love  
I don't think about then in terms of now  
I found a way to start again somehow  
I don't think about what we thought it was  
Oh, in terms of love  
Mmmm, hummm, yeah

I don't think about black in terms of grey  
Or revelations in the light of day  
I don't think about cold in terms of ice  
Or second chances happenin' twice

I don't think about me in terms of you  
I don't think about you in terms of us  
I don't think about us in terms of love  
I don't think about then in terms of now  
I found a way to start again somehow  
I don't think about what we thought it was  
Oh, in terms of love

(I don't think about me in terms of you)  
(I don't think about you in terms of us)  
In terms of love

(I don't think about then in terms of now)  
(I found a way to start again somehow)  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I don't think about us in terms of love" (**In Terms Of Love by Shedaisy)**.

"That was great." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around to find Carlisle again.

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly.

"You left these at my house." He said as he laid down the box of sheet music on the floor. I didn't even notice that he was holding them.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay. In fact, I got a chance to read them all. I even have a favorite already." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Oh really." I said.

"Yeah, it's the one right on top." He said before I grabbed the sheet off the top of the box. It was a song wrote back when Edward and I were still together. "Sing it." Carlisle said softly.

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air

See the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know

That you were romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quite cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Let's keep this down for a little while  
Cause you were romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, then try to tell me how it is  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll Make it out of looseness  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,

I got time to waiting  
Wondering if you would ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts to town I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He fells to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said

Marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all the reason for  
I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you" I sang **(A/N: Love Story by Taylor Swift)**. I looked at Carlisle he was beautiful. _Stupid perfect vampires._

"Just say yes." Carlisle whispered so low that I don't think I was suppose to hear. I had to think that he had the same gift Edward had for dazzling people or at least me.

"So…" I said not know what to say next.

"Bella you have a special talent." Carlisle said.

"Not really, a tone deaf donkey could have sung that just as good." I replied.

"No, you're wrong. I guess Edward was right." He mumbled the last part.

"Edward was right about what?" I asked.

"You don't see yourself clearly."

"Yes, I do. So, both of you are wrong."

"Believe what you want." He said.

"I will." I replied.

"Fine then, but you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Sing one more."

"Fine." I said as I reached into the box and grabbed the next one on top. I glanced over it and then started to sing "I fell in a perfect way  
Never had a choice to make  
Crashed into your tidal wave  
I didn't even struggle

Sailed right through your atmosphere  
Closed my eyes and landed here  
Didn't see the trouble  
And I didn't care

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me, too  
I can do almost anything I have to

But this one thing, I cannot change  
I almost kind of like the pain  
Wear your tattoo like a stain  
It will take forever  
To fade away

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me, too  
I can do almost anything I have to

But I can't unlove you  
No, why would I want to

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
I'll never get through that  
Why would I want to

There's always time for other dreams  
Why must we erase these things

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me, too

But I can't unlove you  
Get through that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me, too  
I can do almost anything I have to  
But I can't unlove you" **(A/N: Unlove You by Ashley Tisdale)**. I finished and then Carlisle surprised me by kissing my check.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as I turned to face him. As soon as I did that he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Because I couldn't do that?"


	9. Chapter 9

**_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SONGS USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STROY!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Carlisle and I talked for a while, but it wasn't too long before I was asleep. When I woke up Carlisle was sitting at my desk going though one of my binders.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat up.

"You've been holding out on me." He said as he picked up the binder and walked over to me. He sat down on the bed next to me.

"I don't know what you talking about." I said as he flipped through the binder.

"There's more." He said showing me a piece of sheet music.

"Yeah, there's a lot more because I had nothing to do since Edward left." I replied.

"Well, it won't be that way any more." Carlisle said before he kissed my forehead. It felt strange to have Carlisle in my room when I woke up, but not in a bad way.

"I'll be right back." I said as I got up and grabbed an outfit out of my dresser.

"I'll be here waiting." He said softly. Then I walked out of my room and closed the door. I rushed through my morning routine as fast as I could. As soon as I was done I wet back to my room to find that Carlisle was once again sitting at my desk reading out of my binder. I didn't bother to close the door this time since Charlie already left; he was fishing with Billy Black today.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly as I walked over to where he sat and stood behind him.

"Enjoying the masterpieces you wrote" He said as he turned his head to look at me.

"Let me have those." I said as I reached for them. He handed me the binder, and then I threw it on my bed. "Let's not bring them up any more today." I said.

"Okay, then why don't we go somewhere today?" He asked as he stood up.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you usually do on Saturday's?" He asked.

"I usually go to Angela's for band practice." I answered.

"What time?" He asked.

"When ever I get over there is how it usually works?" I replied.

"Call her and say you're on your way." He said.

"But won't it be weird if you show up for my band practice?" I asked.

"Well they'll have to get used to us eventually, so why not now?"

"I guess your right."

I called Angela and then we left. On our way there we were listening to the radio and I couldn't help to sing when one of my favorite songs came on. I snag "Let me hear you say hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!  
Hey hey ho!

I hate it when a guy  
Doesn't get the door,  
Even though I told him  
Yesterday and the day before...

I hate it when a guy  
Doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out  
And that looks bad!

Where are the hopes?  
Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene.  
When do you think  
They'll finally see...

(Chorus)  
That you're not, not, not,  
Gonna get any better,  
You won't, won't, won't,  
You won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...  
We're not the same,  
And yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle,  
If you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me,  
I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!

All right, All right, yeah...  
I hate it when a guy  
Doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month,  
I don't want to hold his hand,  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in,  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends...

But I found my hopes,  
I found my dreams.  
My Cinderella story scene.  
Now everybody's gonna see...

(Chorus)  
That you're not, not, not,  
Gonna get any better,  
You won't, won't, won't,  
You won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...  
We're not the same,  
And yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle,  
If you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me,  
I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!

Give me an A! Always give me what I want!  
Give me a V! Be very, very good to me!  
R! Are you gonna treat me right?  
I! I can put up a fight!  
Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud!  
Let me hear you scream loud!

1... 2... 3... 4...  
Where are the hopes?  
Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene.  
When do you think they'll finally see...

(Chorus)  
That you're not, not, not,  
Gonna get any better,  
You won't, won't, won't,  
You won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...  
We're not the same,  
And yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle,  
If you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me,  
I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!

Let me hear you say hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!  
Hey hey ho!  
Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!" **(A/N: Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne)**.

"Well you got one thing right this morning." Carlisle said as we pulled into Angela's driveway.

"Very funny." I said as we got out of the car and walked up to the door. I knocked on the door and waited until Ben answered the door.

"Come in." Ben said as he opened the door and stared at Carlisle. We walked inside and straight to the garage. All of the others were toning and practicing when I walked in. Well, all about Angela and Ben who were working the recording equipment the Weber's brought for the band long before I was a member.

"Hey, guys here are the new songs I wrote since the last time we meet." I said as I put the folder on a chair we had in the room.

"Cool. Let's get practice started." Logan said as he finished toning his guitar.

"Okay, you guys start and I'll join." I said as went to my microphone. They started playing and I joined in on my cue. I sang "Oh no  
Don't go changin'  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you were somethin' different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like your so perfect  
And i can't measure up  
Well i'm not perfect  
Just all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now i see  
And i don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
'cause the girl that you want  
She was tearin' us apart  
'cause she's everything  
Everything i'm not

It's not like i need somebody  
Telling me where i should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
'cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
Your all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now i see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
'cause the girl that u want  
She was tearin' us apart  
'cause she's everything  
Everything i'm not

Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all of the things that i had  
Hey don't you get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
'cause this is my life

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now i see  
(now i see yeah)  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
(end of you and me)  
Cause the girl that you want  
(that you want)  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything i'm not

But now i see  
(i don't wanna)  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything i'm not" **(A/N: Everything I'm Not by The Veronicas)**. We moved on to the next song like we always did. I sang "I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are" **(A/N: Leave Out All The Rest, Linkin Park)**. As the next song started I saw Angela and Ben talking to Carlisle. I couldn't really focus that long before I knew it, it was time for me to start singing again. I sang "Here's to findin' a good man

Got a bucket of Corona  
Enough stories to last all night  
About the trials and tribulations  
Of findin' Mr. Right  
Of findin' a good man

[Chorus:]  
Here's to the liars and the cheaters  
And the cold mistreaters  
To the mama's boys who can't make a stand  
Here's to the superficial players  
The I love you too soon sayers  
If you hear me girls raise your hand  
Let's have a toast  
Here's to findin' a good man

Blind dates and horror stories  
Pushy guys and fast movers  
Let's dedicate this girl's night out  
To big talkers bad losers  
It's so hard findin' a good man

Here's to the liars and the cheaters  
And the cold mistreaters  
To the mama's boys who can't make a stand  
Here's to the superficial players  
The I love you too soon sayers  
If you hear me girls raise your hand  
Let's have a toast  
Here's to findin' a good man

Julie I know you want perfection  
Angie you wanna listener  
Lisa your list is gettin' long  
And girls you know me I just want a good kisser

[Chorus:]  
Here's to the liars and the cheaters  
And the cold mistreaters  
To the mama's boys who can't make a stand  
Here's to the superficial players  
The I love you too soon sayers  
If you hear me girls raise your hand  
Let's have a toast  
Here's to findin' a good man" **(A/N: Findin' A Good Man, Danielle Peck)**. The next song start and I sang "Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh...

Lets talk this over, it's not like were dead  
Was it something I did? Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead  
Held up so high, on such unbreakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought that we could be

You were everything everything that I wanted be,  
We were meant to be supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh, oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they  
But they don't know me, do they even know you?  
All the things you had for me, all the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought that we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for actin' like you cared  
And makin' me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watchin' as I fall  
And lettin' me know we were done

He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh" **(A/N: My Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne)**. I looked at Angela and her face was full of confusion. I'll have to explain later. The next song started and I began to sing "I've sure enjoyed the rain but I'm looking forward to the sun  
You have to feel the pain when you lose the love you gave someone  
I thought by now the time would take away these lonley tears  
I hope you're doin' fine all alone but where do I go from here

Cause without you I'm not okay  
And without you I've lost my way  
My heart's stuck in 2nd place ooooooo  
Without you

Well I never thought I'd be lying here without you by my side  
It seems unreal to me, that the life you promised was a lie  
You made it look so easy, makin' love into memories  
I guess you got what you wanted, but what about me

Cause without you I'm not okay  
And without you I've lost my way  
My heart's stuck in 2nd place, ooooooo  
Without you

Somebody tell my head to try to tell me heart, that I'm better off, without you  
Cause baby I can't liiiiiiiiiive.....

Without you I'm not okay  
And without you I've lost my way  
My heart's stuck in 2nd place, ooooooo  
Without you

Without you." **(A/N: Without You, Dixie Chicks)**.

I just finished when Angela said "Break time" and then pulled me out of the garage with her. She hurried to her room with me following. When we got there she shut the door and said "Okay, tell me what is going on with you and Dr. Cullen."

"Well, I'm not sure."

"Well, what happened? Why is he here?"

"You know how I used to go to the Cullen's house before Charlie caught me." I paused for a minute.

"Yes."

"Well, I never stopped going. I was there last night, when he got home." I couldn't say anything more because Angela interrupted me.

"Bella, he could have called the police on you."

"He didn't. Anyways, I left in a hurry because I was embarrassed. In the process I left the house cover in sheet music…"

"Bella." Angela said angrily.

"Let me finish. So, he came to my house last night to give me the sheet music I left at his house. I thanked him and then he kind of kissed me."

"I can't believe you didn't call me last night. What did Charlie say?"

"Charlie was asleep and I didn't call you because I was shocked." _Okay, the real reason I didn't call was because the stupid vampire stayed the night at my house; but there is no way I was going to tell her that._

"Is he coming to the club tonight?"

"I didn't ask, but I will need my wig form you." _When I perform in Public I wear a long curly blonde wig __**(A/N: Like Heidi Newfield or Taylor Swift)**__. I also went by the name Alexandria "Alex" Cromwell. I know it seems weird, but it gives me the confidence to get on stage. People can't make me feel horrible when they don't know who I'm. _

"It's in the garage I'll give it to you before you leave. Then we can just meet there."

"We better be getting back."

**_A/N: IF YOU HAVE ANY SONG IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!!!!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

After we ran throw the set for tonight me and Carlisle left the house. We were in the car when he said "I don't like the idea of you being blonde. I don't think that it'll work for you."

"You were listening."

"What did you actually expect me not to."

"No, but your wrong. I'll so you." I said before I reached in the back and grabbed the box that held my wig. I pulled it out and placed it on my head.

"You're still beautiful. I guess I just prefer brunettes." He smiled as he looked at me. His smile made me forget that Edward used to say the same things. There's a difference though I can tell Carlisle really means it, with Edward I could never be sure. Then after a minute Carlisle said "You know maybe its better you wear it. I don't want other guys to see you the way I see you." I laughed quietly and looked out the window. That's when I noticed we weren't heading to Charlie's.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we passed the sign saying 'You Are Now Leaving Forks, WA.'

"There's a friend of mine in Port Angeles. He runs a record company. So, you might want to keep that wig on Bella."

"I go by Alexandria when I perform."

"Okay, then Alexandria." I just looked at him for a minute before I went back to looking out the window. It wasn't that long before he parked the car. _Stupid vampires and the need to drive 110 mph._ As we got out of the car, I noticed that I had been here before.

"I've been here before." I said as I shut the door.

A second he was in front of me saying "I know Angela told me all about the CD today. That's when I got the idea to have you meet James. If he likes you, you'll have a CD of shelves in no time at all."

"Carlisle, I not sure if I can do this."

"Bella, listen to me. You can do anything you put your mind to and I'll be here with you every step of the way." He waited a minute before he kissed me and whispered "I love you" I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that, but it was then at that moment that I realized I loved him too. _This is so wrong I'm not supposed to feel this way. Hell, I dated he's son. Yet, this feels so right. I don't know what to do. I think I'm in love with Carlisle Cullen. Oh boy, what have I got myself into?_ "Let's get going." He said.

"Yeah, that way I'll have time to get ready for the gig." I said as we started walking. I was almost to the door when he grabbed my hand to show that he was with me. I didn't let go; I never wanted to. So, we walked in hand in hand. I quickly noticed the studio manager, Mr. Montgomery was his name, was walking towards us.

"Carlisle, it's nice to see you again." He said as he shook Carlisle hand.

"Same to you James, it's been to long." Carlisle said.

"So, is the future superstar you were talking about?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Yes, this is Alexandria."

"Nice to meet you Alexandria." James said to me as he shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you to, but please call me Alex." I replied politely.

"Okay, Alex let's go in my office and talk about you're career." He said as he led us to his office. Carlisle and I sat opposite to him.

"Well, first things first let's hear you sing."

"Okay." I said as I tired to think of a song I had memorized. I quickly thought of one written after Edward left. I started to sing "Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything you ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me?

Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left  
To forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget it  
Please don't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us" **(A/N: Demi Lovato, Don't Forget)**. I looked to find the opinions of both James and Carlisle.

"Wow that was great. Did you write that song? I don't think I've heard it before." James replied.

"I did write it. I only sing songs that I wrote." I said shyly.

"Even better, people love that. I'll have to the contracts drawn up. We can have a CD out by Valentine's day." He replied.

"That's not that long away." I said.

"The sooner the better. We'll also have to promote the hell out of this CD. You'll be a star in no time." James said before he picked up the phone and told someone to get something.

"We have to get going." Carlisle said.

"Can you come back tomorrow?" James asked.

"Yes, we can. If you want to hear more she'll be there tonight." Carlisle said as he took at a piece of paper that he had written the time and place for tonight.

"I'll be there." James said before we left.

Later on as I got ready for the gig, Carlisle sat in my room reading over some of my songs. It took forever for me to pick an outfit. I finally arrived on a pair of ripped jeans, a black and white stripped v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, with a black top hat and combat boots. I walked in my room and asked Carlisle "What do you think?"

"You look unbelievably great." _Yeah right._

"Well we better be going if we're going to make it in time. We're cutting it close even with you're crazy driving." I said.

"I guess you're right. Let's go." Carlisle said as he walked out of the room. I hurried down stairs and quickly wrote Charlie a note.

**Dad,**

**I'm going to be in Port Angeles. There's money for pizza on the counter. I'll be back late, so don't wait up.**

**Bella**

Before Carlisle started the car he turned to me and said "You're going to do great. I'll be there with you."

"I know that."

"Do you know that I love you?"

"Yes." I answered before he kissed me.

After that he started the car and said "Let's get this show on the road."

We made to the club just in time. The band was all set up and ready to go on.

"What took so long?" Angela asked as she pulled me back stage.

"Couldn't find an outfit I liked."

"Well, you look awesome. Now, get out there and rock." She said as the announcer welcomed us to the stage.

With in seconds they guys started playing. I knew the song well it was about for my feeling for Edward. I started to sing "Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good

Now I'm rolling my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on white knuckles like  
Whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
Whoa, whoa  
[Got me feeling like]  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa, whoa  
[Got me feeling like]

In the morning it begins again  
Feels like I'm falling better strap me in  
I think I'm running out of oxygen  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on white knuckles like  
Whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
Whoa, whoa  
[Got me feeling like]  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa, whoa  
[Got me feeling like]

My inhibition are beginning to let go  
This situation I can't help but lose control  
You're an affliction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good, it feels good

I'm holdin' on  
Holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin'  
Holdin'...  
I'm holdin' on  
Like a roller coaster ride  
Like I'm runnin' a red light  
Like a rocket ship in flight  
Every inch of me is like  
WHOA...

Like a roller coaster  
Whoa  
Holdin' on white knuckles  
Whoa  
Once you let your love in  
Whoa  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa" **(A/N: Like Whoa, Aly & AJ)**. The crowd cheered. I know that would happen. We've played here before and that was always a favorite. The music faded into a different song. This one was about Edward to, but it was after he left. I started to sing "Don't matter what people say  
I never did believe them  
I know, I know they know everything

I'll be alright by myself  
And no one's gonna tell me I'm defined  
Confined by love

Now our days seem strange  
I guess my heart was bound to change

I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history  
I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history

I never thought that I'd say  
That I don't really miss you  
I lived, I breathed your breath through me

Time has a way of passing by  
Until I don't remember why  
Or how to hurt for you

Love's pain has gone somewhere  
And I'm finally hanging it there

I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history  
I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history

Falling into,  
Falling into,  
You're falling into history

I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history  
I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history

I'll be alright by myself  
And no one's gonna tell me I'm defined  
Confined by love" **(A/N: Brie Larson, Falling Into History)**.

Before the song started Logan said "This song is meant for all of you who have someone they need to forget.

The music started and I replied "Every girl needs a pair of red high heels." Then I started to sing "Baby I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin' about  
I've been sitting around way too long  
Trying to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinning my wheels  
So I'm going out tonight  
In my red high heels

I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend  
You said still has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town  
Flaunt him around for everyone to see  
Well you said watch yourself, baby  
You know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels

All those games you tried to play  
Well they aint gonna work on me now  
I put a barbed wire fence  
Around my heart  
Baby just to keep you out  
Well you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missing me feels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missing me feels  
In my red high heels

In my red high heels  
In my red high heels" **(A/N: Kellie Pickler, Red High Heels)**. The next song was also about Edward, of course. It's very old, but then again it's really good. I started to sing "I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He likes to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know  
That I've had him memorized for so long

He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He likes to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you,  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through  
Everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He likes to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
If you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie" **(A/N: I'd Lie, Taylor Swift)**. The next song was newer I wrote it when I tried dating again, after Edward left. The song started "He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you" **(A/N: Taylor Swift, The Way I Loved You)**. The last song of the night started to play when I spotted Carlisle and James in the crowd. I smiled at them then started to sing "Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
And I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
And days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known

[Chorus]  
That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

[Chorus]  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

Here you are your sitting there  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now" **(A/N: Taylor Swift, White Horse)**. "Thank you for having us here." I said before we left the stage.

"Bella, that was awesome." Angela said as she hugged me.

"Thanks."

"Anyways, who is Carlisle talking to?" She asked.

"A friend of his that wants to give me a record deal." I answered.

"No way."

"Way."

"Oh My God That's Great!" She yelled.

"I know."

"Wait is he offering this to Bella or Alex?"

"Alex."

"You'll be a real life Hannah Montana."

"True."


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Carlisle and I (well Alex) went back to the studio. We were sat in James's office waiting for him to come in with the contract. When he finally walked in he said "Okay, Alex let's get this show going." The he sat in his chair and passed me the contract. I quickly read over the contract. Everything seemed fine so I signed it. I gave James back the contract.

"You did it." Carlisle whispered in my ear. I couldn't help to smile.

"Okay, Alex when do you want to discuss the songs that will be on the first CD?" James asked.

"Anytime is fine with me." I replied.

"I have some of your music in the car." Carlisle said.

"Perfect the sooner the better. We can get this done in no time. Are you okay with starting this today?" James asked me.

"Why not?" I replied.

"Carlisle I like this one." James said.

"I know. I'll be right back." Carlisle said as he got up and within a minute e was gone. It was silent until he got back. "Here you go." He said as he put a pile binders and folders full of sheet music on the table.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do." James said as he grabbed a folder and opened it.

"I guess so." I replied.

"Well, do you have any favorites you want to show me?" James asked.

"Do you have a guitar?" I asked he didn't answer. He just walked over to a closet on the other side of the room and pulled out a beautiful acoustic guitar. I smiled and pulled out a piece of paper out of my pocket. He handed me the guitar and I started to play. Then I started to sing "There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why when with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless.

Oh yeah  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I would dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Yeah  
I don't know how  
Oh yeah yeah" **(A/N: Taylor Swift, Fearless)**.

"I loved it we'll put it in the like pile. Are there any others?" He asked. The rest of the day went much like that. We picked the songs, came up with a title, and promotional ideas.

Later, Carlisle and I were just getting back to his house when I noticed that some lights were on. "Carlisle, did you leave those lights on?" I asked.

"No. I turn everything off before I left this morning." He replied. Then he said "Hide the wig. We have visitors." I didn't have to ask who because when we pulled in the garage there was little Alice. I placed my wig under the seat. By that time the car was parked and Carlisle was opening my door.

"I knew it." Alice said as she walked over to us.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked as he hugged his daughter.

"We came to help you settle back in."

"That's nice of you, but you didn't need to."

"Well we did so just go in and talk to everyone." Alice replied.

"Maybe, I should be going." I said softly.

"No, they want to see you too, Bella." Alice replied.

"I don't want get in the way." I responded.

"How are you going to get home?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll walk."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Positive. You should spend some time with your family." I said before I walked out. The walk home wasn't all that long. I spent that time thinking about Carlisle, Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's. Edward had to know I was there. After all he is the one who said he could smell me a mile away. I spent hours thinking about what I would say to him if I saw him and he can't even say 'hi'. _Why am I wasting my time worrying about Edward? I love Carlisle, but what if Carlisle hurts me like Edward did. What if he falls for Esme? Then I would be left heartbroken again. Stop this, Bella. He loves you. He won't hurt you._

I walked in the house and as I hung up my jacket Charlie said "Bella, is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me." I replied as I walked in the living room. Charlie was sitting on the sofa watch T.V.

As I sat down next to him, he asked "Where were you?"

"I went to Port Angeles."

"Who did you go with? You're truck was in the driveway when I got home." He replied.

"Carlisle went with me."

He sighed and then whispered "They were right." I could feel his disappointment. Hell, mom and Phil could probably feel his disappointment all the way in Jacksonville. _You've really messed up this time, Bella._ I was getting ready to tell him what I was doing in Port Angeles when he said "Why are you doing this to your self, Bella? What's going to happen when he leaves like Edward did? I don't want you to get hurt again." That had to be hard on Charlie because he never likes to show his feelings.

"Dad, you have to let me make my own mistakes. You can't protect me forever." I said.

"I know you're growing up and you'll have to live you're life. It's just hard to have to watch you suffer." Charlie said as he continued to look at the T.V.

"I'll be fine." I whispered as I looked at him.

He waited a moment before he asked "What did you do today?"

"Well, you know how I have been singing with Logan's band and that when I do that I am a different person, right?" I paused and waited for him to reply.

"Yeah, Alexandria Cromwell." He answered.

"Carlisle set up a meeting for Alex to talk with a guy in Port Angeles who has a record label. And the meeting went so well that I, well Alex, got a recording contract." I finished.

"Bella, that's great." Charlie said as he turned off the T.V. Then he hugged me and said "I knew you would make it one day."

"Dad, did you even know I could sing before Edward left?" I asked.

"I didn't say I always knew, but I did know even if only for a short time." Charlie said.

"Fine, I guess you're right." I replied.

There was a silence for a second before Charlie said "Your mom called earlier. You might want to call back and tell her about this."

"Okay, do you know why she called?" I asked.

Charlie looked like his heart had been ripped out of his chest when he said "She and Phil have some good news."_ This has to be bad._

"Oh." I said as I got up and walked in the kitchen. I grabbed the phone before I sat down at the table. I talked to my mom for an hour. The good news she had to tell me was that she and Phil were adopting a baby._ No wonder Charlie look upset. _The rest of the conversion we talked about my record deal. It took her a while to understand the double life part.

After I hung up the phone I made Charlie dinner and then I went to get ready for bed. I took my shower and changed in to my pajamas, a pair of blue sweat pants and a long sleeve gray shirt. Things with Charlie had always been this way, but tonight I was hoping for some kind of celebration. Maybe he was this way because of mom's news. I know how much he still loves her.

I went into my room to find a short figure standing by my window, Alice. _I should have seen this coming._ "Hi Alice." I said weakly as I went to sit down on my bed.

"I've missed you so much, Bella. After all you're one of my best friends." Alice said as she sat next to me and hugged me.

"I've missed you too, Alice. How have you been?" I asked.

"Fine, but I can't believe you're going to be a star. I'll buy every CD and if you need help with fashion I'll always be available." Alice said.

"It's probably not going to last." I said.

"Are you seriously going to bet against me?" Alice asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"Now that's just stupid of you." Alice said before she said "He upset that I came to talk to you. He said I should just leave you be." I knew she was talking about Edward.

"Maybe you should go then." I said.

"Yes, I should Carlisle is waiting for me to leave. He wants to say goodnight." She said and then she was gone. With in a minute I could feel Carlisle's cold arms wrap around me.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah." I wasn't completely sure if that was a lie or not.

"You should go to sleep." He said as he shifted us so we were lying down. I drifted to sleep as he hummed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days went by fast. School was the same as usual people talk behind your back and people look at you as if you have a third eye. I almost think that it was better when people ignored me like they did after Edward left, but if I want to be with Carlisle I just have to deal with it. Time out of school was usually spent either sitting in Charlie's living room awkwardly with Charlie and more often than not Carlisle (Charlie was getting used to having Carlisle around, but he still didn't like it.) or in the Webber's garage working on perfecting the songs that are going to be on the CD. There's no time left for that because the band already did their part and I'm going today to record the vocals. After that I will be very busy, there's a lot of promotional stuff that James has planned (local talk shows and stuff like that, starting with Good Morning Seattle this Friday).

_I woke up to find someone going through my closet. The figure was short and thin with short pixie like hair, Alice._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I sat up._

_"You need to do some serious shopping." She said as she continued to shift through my clothes._

_"Alice, stop messing with my clothes and tell me why the hell you are here?" _

_"Bella, stop playing dumb, I have to get you ready for the wedding." Wait, who is getting married._

_"Who's wedding?" I asked as I got up._

_"Bella this is no time for games we have a deadline." Alice said as she pulled out a garment bag. She unzipped it revealing a simple strapless white dress. I could tell by the length of it that wasn't for Alice. Then like in the movies things were ready in seconds. One minute I was in my room with Alice, the next I was at the top of a grand staircase with Charlie._

_"Bells, it's our turn." He said as the wedding march started to play. I walked along Charlie still trying to figure out what was going on. I was shocked to see Edward standing in front of me when we finally got to the end of the long aisle. Charlie placed my hand in Edwards._

_Then the Pastor said "We are all gathered here to bring to gather these two people…" He was stopped by Edward._

_"Bella, I can't do this. It's time for me to leave. I don't love you anymore. Never really did." He said it was that night all over again. I ran out of the room and the next thing I know I am sitting on the ground in that same sliver dress crying my eyes out. I screamed and cried just like I did that night. _

I woke up to find that I was all alone. Carlisle was probably hunting and Charlie was across the hall sound asleep. I haven't really been alone like this since Carlisle came back, not that I'm upset. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I did what I do best. I wrote a song.

"I take these turns  
A bit too fast  
Trying to leave you  
In my past  
The CD skips  
Our favorite songs  
Our greatest hits  
Just don't belong

I really love  
To hate this  
Love hate  
Hate love relationships  
Are over-rated  
Over my dead body  
Is how this will end  
He said it's over  
And I could go for  
Another chance to do  
This over again

So this is it?  
After all  
We've been thru  
We call it quits  
And-a I'm about to  
Wash my prints  
Oh  
The little I had left  
He said it's over  
And I could really go  
For a cup of coffee  
And an overdose

Leave it all behind me  
You'll see it  
When you finally find me  
Comatose or pretty close  
Cover up copy  
And an overdose

I pop these pills  
Like cracker jacks  
And the price  
That plays dice  
Just watching you react  
When your depressed you  
Sleep too much  
I'm not sure  
If I'm waking up

It's over-rated  
Over my dead body  
Is how this will end  
You said it'd over  
And I could go  
For another chance to do  
This over again

So this is it?  
After all  
We've been thru  
We call it quits  
And-a I'm about  
To wash my prints  
Oh  
The little I had left  
He said it's over  
And I could really go  
For a cup of coffee  
And an overdose

Leave it all behind me  
You'll see it  
When you finally find me  
Comatose or pretty close  
Cup of coffee  
And an overdose

He said it's over  
And I could really go  
For a cup of coffee  
And an overdose  
Leave it all behind me  
You'll see it  
When you finally find me  
Comatose or pretty close

I stood in line  
Without you  
I stood in line  
Without you  
And I don't tell you  
What it is  
I thought about you  
Well without you  
Is everything I've got" I let my feelings from that stupid dream pour out.

"What made you write that?" I turned to see who was talking. It was Carlisle. He was soon sitting beside me with his arm around me.

"Bad dream." I answered.

"I'm sorry, I should have been here."

"It's okay."

"Just go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

A/N: It's really short but I wanted to post something. By the way the song is A Cup Of Coffee by Katy Perry.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bella, you're going to be late!" Charlie yelled up the stairs. Charlie and Carlisle were wanting down stairs for me to get ready to go to Port Angeles.

"I'll be down in a minute." I said as I fixed my wig and took one last look at my outfit (a pair of gray jeans, a purple shirt with teal skulls on it, and a teal jacket). Then I grabbed my purse and ran down stairs. "I'm ready." I said as I walked into the living room.

"Let's get this show on the road." Carlisle said as he walked over to me.

"Bye dad. I'll see you later." I said before we left. We walked out to the car in silence. When we were in the car I turned on the radio and scanned through the stations till I found a good song. I recognized the song right away it was 1985 by Bowling for Soup.

"What is this?" Carlisle asked as he continued to fly down the road.

"1985 by Bowling for Soup aka one of the best songs ever." I replied before I started to quietly sing along with the music.

"So, this is the type of music you listen to?" Carlisle asked.

"I listen to all music except rap." I replied.

"Okay, then." He was quiet for the rest of the ride. When we made it to the recording studio, his cam around and opened my door for me. "If you're nervous don't be." He whispered as we walked in. We didn't stop to talk to the sectary we went straight to the room James told us to meet him.

"Alex, are you ready to rock out?" James asked as we walked in.

"Yep." I replied.

"Well, lets get started." I took a few minutes to get things ready, but then it was time to start.

He started the music and I started to sing keeping my eyes on Carlisle that whole time. "We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you" **(A/N: Love Story By Taylor Swift)**. The next song started and I sang "I woke up early this morning around 4am  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's OK  
There's nothing left to say, but

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me

I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
What we should have been  
So

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me

Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
Don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life

So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me

So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah

And you're gonna think of me  
Oh someday baby, someday" **(A/N: You'll Think Of Me by Keith Urban)**. The next song started and I sang "Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good

Now I'm rolling my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on white knuckles like  
Whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
Whoa, whoa  
[Got me feeling like]  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa, whoa  
[Got me feeling like]

In the morning it begins again  
Feels like I'm falling better strap me in  
I think I'm running out of oxygen  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on white knuckles like  
Whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
Whoa, whoa  
[Got me feeling like]  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa, whoa  
[Got me feeling like]

My inhibition are beginning to let go  
This situation I can't help but lose control  
You're an affliction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good, it feels good  
I'm holdin' on

Holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin'  
Holdin'...  
I'm holdin' on  
Like a roller coaster ride  
Like I'm runnin' a red light  
Like a rocket ship in flight  
Every inch of me is like  
WHOA...

Like a roller coaster  
Whoa  
Holdin' on white knuckles  
Whoa  
Once you let your love in  
Whoa  
Every inch of me is like  
WHOA...  
Got me feeling like" **(A/N: Like Whoa by Aly and AJ)**. The next song was post Edward. The song started and I sang "[Intro - Instrumental (16 seconds)]

[Verse 1]  
I always needed time on my own,  
I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone,  
And the bed where you lied,  
Is made up on your side.

[Refrain]  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

[Chorus]  
When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone,  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you.

[Verse 2]  
I've never felt this way before,  
Everything that I do,  
Reminds me of you.  
And the clothes you left,  
They lie on the floor,  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do!

[Refrain]  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

[Chorus]  
When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
And when you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you.

[Middle-eight]  
We were made for each other,  
Out here forever,  
I know we were,  
Yeah Yeah!  
All I ever wanted was for you to know,  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul,  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me...  
Yeah!

[Chorus]  
When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you!

[Instrumental - 15 seconds]" **(A/N: When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne)**. The next song was much like the one before. The music started and I start to sing a long "Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh...

Lets talk this over, it's not like were dead  
Was it something I did? Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead  
Held up so high, on such unbreakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought that we could be

You were everything everything that I wanted be,  
We were meant to be supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh, oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they  
But they don't know me, do they even know you?  
All the things you had for me, all the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought that we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for actin' like you cared  
And makin' me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watchin' as I fall  
And lettin' me know we were done

He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh" **(A/N: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne)**. Luckily the next song was a little more upbeat. "You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know

And you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down..." **(A/N: Hot N Cold by Katy Perry)**. The next song started "You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you 'cause I left late again

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse phsychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me" **(A/N: Tangled Up In Me by Skye Sweetnam)**. The next song started "Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything you ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me?

Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left  
To forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget it  
Please don't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us" **(A/N: Don't Forget by Demi Lovato)**. The next song started "Once I had a love and it was agast  
Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only defined  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

Once I had a love and it was divine  
Soon found out I was losing my mind  
It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

In between  
What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine  
Love is so confusing there's no peace of mind  
If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good  
You teasing like you do

Once I had a love and it was agast  
Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only defined  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

Once I had a love and it was divine  
Soon found out I was losing my mind  
It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

Lost inside  
Adorable illusion and I cannot hide  
I'm the one you're using, please don't push me aside  
We coulda made it cruising, yeah

Yeah, riding high on love's true bluish light

Once I had a love and it was agast  
Soon turned out had heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing only defined  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

In between  
What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine  
Love is so confusing,  
There's no peace of mind if I fear  
I'm losing you  
It's just no good you teasing like you do  
Na na na...  
It's just no good you teasing like you do  
Na na na..."** (A/N: Skye Sweetnam's Heart of Glass)**. The next song started "La Di Da  
Yeah

You fled from medication cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor he's calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed! Ohh yeah!

I shook your hand and you pulled it right away  
You asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way!"  
Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different from the way I caved

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong

The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed Ohh! Yeah!

We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind!  
And no one can change this heart of mine  
Oh!

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Ohh! Ooohhh! Yeah!

One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
I'm falling like I never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck

But with you, I'm in love." **(A/N: Demi Lovato's Trainwreck)**. The next song started "'Cause I'll be there, in the back of your mind  
From the day we met 'til you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad, you're already had the best days  
The best days of your life

Ain't it a shame?  
A shame that every time you hear my name  
Brought up in a casual conversation  
You can't think straight

And ain't it sad?  
You can forget about what we had  
Take a look at her and do you like what you see?  
Or do you wish it was me

CHORUS:  
'Cause I'll be there, in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

And does she know?  
Know about the times you used to hold me  
Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me  
I'm the, the only one

I heard about  
Yeah, someone told me once, when you were out  
She went a little crazy ran her mouth about me  
Ain't jealousy funny?

CHORUS  
'Cause I'll be there, in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

... with me was a fairytale love  
I was head-over-heals 'til you threw away "us"  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

I heard you're gonna got married  
Have a nice little family  
Live out my dreams with someone new

But, I've been told that a cheater  
Is always a cheater  
So I've got my pride, and she's got you...

'Cause I'll be there, in the back of your mind  
From the day we met 'til you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

Of your life  
Oh, oh, yeah  
You're gonna think of me  
You're gonna think of me in your life  
Oh, oh, yeah  
It's a shame, it's a shame..." **(A/N: Best Days Of Your Life by Kellie Pickler)**. The next song was written for Carlisle, so a looked straight in his eyes as I sang "There's somethin' about the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's a first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless

Oh yeah  
Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Oh, oh yeah" **(A/N: Fearless by Taylor Swift)**. The next song started "Wish I had concentrated,  
They said love was complicated,  
But it's something I just fell into,

And it was over-rated  
But just look what I've created  
I came out alive but I'm black and blue-ue

Before you ask me if I'm alright,  
Think about what I,  
Had to do-oo, yeah

Wake up and smell the break-up  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up  
Another mess I didn't plan,  
And I'll bet, you thought you'd beat me,  
Wish you could only see,  
I've got an I heart question mark,  
Written on the back of my hand.

I'd be fine if you just walked by,  
But you had to talk about why,  
You were wrong and I was right,

But I can't believe you made me,  
Sit at home and cry like a baby,  
Wait right by the phone every night,

And now you ask about you and I,  
There's no you and I,  
Remember what you put me through,  
I had to,

Wake up and smell the break-up,  
Fix my heart put on my make-up,  
Another mess I didn't plan,  
And I'll bet, you thought you'd beat me  
I wish you'd could only see  
I got an I heart question mark,  
Written on the back of my hand

And when you're home alone at night,  
You'll still wonder  
Why you took everything I had, oh baby  
I had a lot about you and I,  
There's no you and I,  
And I know,  
Someday you will...

Wake up and smell the break-up,  
Realize that we won't make-up  
It didn't go the way you planned,

And you'll know you didn't beat me,  
When you look down and see,  
I've got an I heart question mark  
Written on the back of my hand,

Written on the back of my hand  
An I heart question mark, yeah  
Written on the back of my hand" **(A/N: I Heart by Taylor Swift)**. The last song started "Just talk yourself up...  
And tear yourself down.  
You've hit your one wall...  
Now find a way around.  
Well, what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve!

So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away, no you can't run away.  
So what'd you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away, No you can't run away.  
You wouldn't.

I never wanted to say this...  
You never wanted to stay.  
I put my faith in you, so much faith,  
And then you just threw it away.  
You threw it away.

I'm not so naive.  
My sorry eyes can see...  
The way you fight shy,  
Of almost everything.  
Well, if you give up...  
You'll get what you deserve.

So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away, No you can't run away.  
So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away, No you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this...  
You never wanted to stay.  
I put my faith in you, so much faith,  
And then you just threw it away.  
You threw it away.

You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start.  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now.

I never wanted to say this. (say this)  
You never wanted to stay, well did you?  
I put my faith in you, so much faith,  
And then you just threw it away.

I never wanted to say this...  
You never wanted to stay.  
I put my faith in you, so much faith,  
And then you just threw it away." **(A/N: **Just talk yourself up...  
And tear yourself down.  
You've hit your one wall...  
Now find a way around.  
Well, what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve!

So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away, no you can't run away.  
So what'd you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away, No you can't run away.  
You wouldn't.

I never wanted to say this...  
You never wanted to stay.  
I put my faith in you, so much faith,  
And then you just threw it away.  
You threw it away.

I'm not so naive.  
My sorry eyes can see...  
The way you fight shy,  
Of almost everything.  
Well, if you give up...  
You'll get what you deserve.

So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away, No you can't run away.  
So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away, No you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this...  
You never wanted to stay.  
I put my faith in you, so much faith,  
And then you just threw it away.  
You threw it away.

You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start.  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now.

I never wanted to say this. (say this)  
You never wanted to stay, well did you?  
I put my faith in you, so much faith,  
And then you just threw it away.

I never wanted to say this...  
You never wanted to stay.  
I put my faith in you, so much faith,  
And then you just threw it away." **(A/N: For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore)**.

"That was great, Isabella." James said as I looked at him in shock.

"What? How?" I couldn't get any words out that made sense.

"Bella, calm down, I told him." Carlisle said as he put his arm around me.

"This way I know everything and can make things more convenient for you." James said.

"That makes sense, I guess." I said.

"Well, we have to get going. Are you going to be at there tomorrow?" Carlisle asked James.

"If you want me there."

"I'm sure Bella will want you there at her first photo shoot."

"I'll be there then."

"See, you then." Carlisle said as we left.


	14. Chapter 14

Carlisle POV

I can't believe that things have gone so fast for Bella. Here we are sitting at the photo shoot for the second alum. Graduation is tomorrow. I am so happy for her.

"Carlisle!" I hear a familiar voice yell from behind me. Alice. I turned around and sure enough there stood Alice and Jasper.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see Bella I had the most excellent vision." She said with a smile. "Where she is?" I pointed to the "dressing room" that Bella was in. Then she walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked Jasper.

"Don't ask me I'm just the tang along. I couldn't stand the wedding planning."

"Rose and Emmett?" I asked

"No, Edward and Tanya." Great.

"Nice to know. You think my own son would tell me he is getting married." I said as I walked away.

Alice POV

OMG! OMG! Bella is getting married I saw it. Thank god. She needs her happily ever after. I walked into the little room that was called a dressing room and there stood Bella in the same wedding dress I saw her in. I guess this is just for the shoot.

"Alice." She said as she hugged me. "Angela!" She yelled as she let go. Then sure enough Angela ran in.

"Alice! Oh My God!" She said as she hugged me even longer than Bella.

"Bella, you ready." Carlisle said as he walked in. She didn't answer just walked out and Angela followed. "We are almost done here. Then we are having a family dinner at the house with everyone."

"You might want to add a few more seats." I said remembering the vision I had on the way here. "The whole family is on their way."

"Great. I am having every person close to Bella at the same time Edward is bringing her." Carlisle said as he sat down. "And I was going to ask for her hand tonight."

"You are?" I asked as I got excited again.

"I was. I had talked to Charlie and everything."

"Still do it. Bella deserves it. Who cares about Edward?" I said as I walked out.

Bella POV

We made it to Carlisle's around three. I went straight to the kitchen to start cooking. And there he was. "Well, well Carlisle turned you into a nice little housewife." He sat as he sat at the counter.

"You don't know anything about us." I said as I start digging around in the cabinets for what I needed.

"You forget something Bella. I know you. You haven't changed." He said as Logan and Tyler walked in.

"Leave her alone." Logan said.

"What are you her body guards?" He asked.

"Better than that, we are her friends." Logan answered as they moved to my side. Then Rosalie came in and pulled him up.

"Go!" She yelled. Logan laughed as she pushed him out of the room. "Sorry about him I think he is regretting his choices now." She said as she sat down. "What's for dinner?" She asked.

"Charlie's favorite, fried chicken and green beans." I answered.

"Sounds yummy." She said.

"Hey, Logan why don't you turn on some tunes?" I asked as I worked. I watched him as he turned on the radio that was placed across the room.

"I heard you're making quiet a name for yourself." She said as Emmett walked in.

"I guess you could say that." I said.

"There are some people here to see you Bella." He said as Renee and Phil walked up behind him.

"Mom!" This was a surprise. She walked in and hugged me.

"Good my baby is all grown up." She said. "And you guys must be these great friends I keep hearing about." She said.

Carlisle POV

We, Bella's family, the Weber's, and my loving family, sat down for dinner around six. "Dinner looks, great Bells." Charlie said before Mr. Weber led us in grace. There was silence for the longest time. I could tell that even Jasper couldn't ease the tension. Everyone was very uneasy with Edward and Tanya being here. Then there were Charlie's feelings about Phil.

"So Bella, what are your plans for after graduation?" Tanya asked.

"Umm…just to continue on with what I am doing." She answered.

"Sounds great." Tanya said as she looked at Edward.

"Bella is one who just follows the wind. Lives on the notion that whatever will be will be." Mr. Webber said as he looked down at his food.

"I respect that in her." Mrs. Webber said. Dinner ended quietly and everyone headed into the living room. Well, everyone but Bella. She went upstairs for a minute. I think she just needed a minute alone.

"Leave her alone." Renee said as she stared at Tanya. "We're family here. Well, except for you and him. Bella won't be hurt by you. Because you hurt her all of us well get back at you." She said as I heard Bella moving for the door upstairs. She walked downstairs and straight to the piano bench. Her guitar sat against the wall near her, that's why I called it the Bella corner.

"Come sit by me, Carlisle." She said as she sat crossed legged on the bench leaving enough room for me. I went and sat down. I placed my arm around her. Charlie and Alice gave me a look saying 'hurry up already'. I can't do this.

"Hey, Logan why don't you play that song you and Tyler have been working on?" I asked.

"Sure." He said as Bella and I moved. The boys took their places. They started to play and I grabbed Bella's hand.

"May I have this dance?" I asked. She just wrapped her arms around me.

"She's my kind of rain/ like love in a drunken sky…" Logan sang as we danced. The eyes of our loved ones followed us. About half way though the song I got down on one knee.** (A/N: She's My Kind Of Rain by Tim McGraw)**

"Bella will you marry me?" I asked as I pulled the ring out of my pocket. She just looked down at me for a minute. Tears started to run down her face as she whispered "Yes." I jumped to my feet and hugged her. Then I placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you" I said before I kissed her.

Charlie coughed before he said "Father in the room."

"Okay we need to celebrate." Alice said as she stood up. She walked into the kitchen. "Jazz come help me!" She yelled. He went in there and then they came out with glass and a bottle.

"Umm…Alice." I said.

"Chill out its sparkling water." She said as they handed glasses and filled them.

"To Carlisle and Bella." Emmett said as he raised his glass in a toast. Everybody drunk to it.

"To following the wind." Mrs. Webber added.

Bella POV

"You're beautiful you know." Carlisle said to me as we lay next to each other. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because you are." He said. "Now try to get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I said as I shut my eyes.

Renée POV

My baby gradates high school today. It's hard to believe as I look at the pictures from her childhood with Charlie, Phil, and Carlisle. "God she's grown up so much." I said as I looked at a picture of her at the beach, she was about seven.

"That's so true. I remember when she born." Charlie looked like he was going to cry.

"Well, she was crazy even as a child." Carlisle said as he held up a picture of Bella when she was about three running around with cake everywhere.

"It comes from my mother." Bella said as she walked in and grabbed the picture out of his hands. She sat down on the counter and turned on the radio.

"Bella, not in your good dress." I said as I looked at my beautiful little girl sitting on top of the counter. Last time I seen her sitting there she was three.

"Chill out, I clean this counter daily. Nothing is going to get on my dress." She said as Charlie pulled out the camera.

"Smile, Bells." He said as he took a picture.

"Join her Carlisle." I said.

"I don't think it's my place."

"Come on, you're family now." I said. He finally walked over and stood by her. Charlie took another picture. They looked so in love.

"Let's go." Phil said as he looked at his watch.

Logan POV

"So, how mad would you be if something were to happen during your speech?" I asked Angela on our way to her gradation.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"You'll find out. But, it will rock the crowd." I said.

"Great."

"It will be memorable." I said.

Bella POV

Angela was almost done with her valedictorian speech when the sound of drums came from the curtain behind her. Within second the curtain drops and there is Logan, Tyler, and some of there friends. They were playing Bowling for Soup's High School Never Ends. They were rocking it to. Every other part of the ceremony was…well boring.

"Nice job." I told him as we left.

"Some one had to make today memorable, after all one of the top pop artist of today was graduating." He said.

"Okay enough of this, it's time to party." Tyler said.

"Where are we going?" I asked as they pulled me along.

"Home, Bella." Carlisle said as he made his way to my side. "We are going home."


	15. Chapter 15

"Three weeks." Alice said as she stared blankly at Carlisle and Me. "You expect me to plan a wedding in three weeks. Are you crazy?" She asked.

"Maybe, but that's the only day we could agree on." Carlisle answered.

"That nearly impossible. Even with my connections." Alice said.

"Alice I know you can do this." I said.

"I will form a game plan and you are going to stick with it. And I don't want to hear a single complaint from you." She said looking at me. "Things are going to be on a tight schedule."

**The Engagement Photos**

"Why are we doing this?" Carlisle asked as Alice mess with his hair.

"Because in twenty years you will look at these pictures and think about this time in your life." Alice answered. I was being good and keeping my mouth shut. Even we Alice played Barbie on me to find the perfect outfit for these pictures. It took her two hours to decide on a short red dress, black leggings, and a pair of knee high black high heel boots.

"You are lucky I love you, Bells. This wouldn't be worth it if I didn't." Carlisle said as James wife Sharron started to snap pictures.

"I love you too." I said as I leaned into kiss him.

"I knew that silly." He replied.

"I want a picture of the ring, Sharron." Alice said.

"Ok. Anything else?" Sharron asked.

"No that should be it then." Alice said. We finished up all the shots Alice told Sharron earlier that she wanted then she showed us how the pictures turned out.

"You two are so perfect together." Sharron said.

"I think this one should be put on the mantel." Alice said as she pointed to one where Carlisle had his arms around my waist. "After all we don't have that many pictures with you two together." That was true most pictures were of everyone or the other members of the family. Thankfully Carlisle took down all the pictures of him and Esme alone.

"That is a good idea." I said as I looked at Carlisle.

He smiled and then said "Anything for you." He wrapped his arms around me. I felt at home.

**The Invitations**

"Okay you love birds, time to stop playing kissy face and pick out the invites." Alice said as she walked into the living room where me and Carlisle where sitting on the sofa. Charlie walked in behind her. After all, it is his house.

"How much is this going to cost me?" He asked as he sat down.

"Charlie, I told you we were going to cover anything. I made you come in here to help pick." Alice said as she looked at him. "Now that we are all here, I have picked a few that I thought you would like." She said as she open her wedding binder. "This one is a simple white invitation with black writing. Not my choice but Bella seems to like simple. After all she picked black and white as her wedding colors." She said as she held out a paper to me.

"I don't like it." I said as I passed it to Carlisle.

"It's whatever you want Bella." He said as he handed it back to me.

"Let me see what else you have, Alice." I said as I handed it back to her.

"Well, there is another simple one. White on black trimmed in white ribbon." She said as she handed me the next one.

I looked at the paper and it was pretty. But, I just didn't love it. I just handed it back to her.

"I'll take that as a no." She said as she pulled another one out. "You'll love this one. It's white with black writing, but the best part is the black and silver beading." She said as she handed me this one. To my surprise I loved it.

"This is it." I said as I passed it to Carlisle.

"I knew that was it." Alice said as she practically jumped up and down.

"Okay, so what now?" Carlisle asked as he handed her back the invitation.

"I will get these sent out to the hundred some people you invited." She said as she put down the binder. "Now I need to know who will is going to be in the wedding party." She said. We both knew that Carlisle had a hard time deciding if Edward should be.

"Angela, Rose, and you." I said.

"And Jasper, Emmett, and Edward." He said. Charlie just stared at him. "I couldn't have two of my sons and not the other. It wouldn't have been right." Carlisle said defending himself.

"I think you made the right decision." I said as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Okay. Now if Edward acts like a dick on the big day I will kill him for you." Alice said as she wrote something down. "That's a promise."

**The Dress**

"Bella, hurry your ass up!" Alice yelled as she held the door open for me and Angela.

"We're slow we now." I said as we got to the door. "Is Rose here yet?" I asked.

"Well, of course I am." Rose said as she walked toward us. "I have a surprise for you, Bella." She said right before my mom came from behind her.

"Mom." I said as I walked toward her. "I didn't think you were going to be here." I said as I hugged her.

"I couldn't miss this." She said as she let go of me.

"Okay, ladies we have a lot to do today." Alice said. "Plus, we have to be done before Bella leaves for New York tonight."

"What?" My mom asked as she looked at me.

"I'll be back the day after tomorrow." I said as Alice pushed me into a dressing room. I tried on three dresses before Alice handed me the dress. It was the simple strapless dress I saw in my dream awhile ago. I was in love with it as soon as I saw it.

"This is the one." I said as I walked out of the dressing room. My mom was crying as every stared at me.

"You're right." Alice said as she looked at me. "This is the one."

"God, you're beautiful." Rose said.

"Now we just need to find your dresses." I said.

"Taken care of." Alice said. "Don't worry you'll love them."

**The Flowers**

"I think I am the only male to every walk in this place." Emmett said as he followed Alice and me into the florist. Carlisle needed to hunt so he sent Emmett to fill in. Bad decision.

"Grow up Emmett." I said as Alice led me to a table where an older woman waited for us.

"This must be the bride and groom?" The lady asked.

"No. I'm the bride. He's just . . . a family friend." I replied as we sat down.

"Now Alice told me you wanted red flowers. So, I was thinking roses." The lady said as she should me some pictures.

"I like this." Alice said as she pointed at a picture. At that point my phone began to ring. Text message from Logan read: Where r u?

"Crap, I have to go." I said as I remember I had to be at a charity concert as Alex. "Alice get what you think is best."

**The Cake**

"White." I said to Alice as we sat in the cake shop.

"White on white, really?" She asked.

"I like the white on white." I said as I looked at Carlisle. "What do you think?"

"I agree with Bella." He said.

"What a shocker there." Alice said before she turned to the lady "We'll take the white on white."

"That's my favorite." The lady said.

**The Rehearsal**

"Okay, busy day. We have rehearsal at four and dinner right after. Then by seven you need to be on that plane." Alice said. I have my first awards thingy for Alex tomorrow. Have to be back the day after for the wedding.

"Okay I get it Alice." I said as I sat on the sofa at Carlisle.

"No one's heard from Edward still." Rose said as she sat down next to me.

"Dam it if he wants to be this way I'll cut off his balls." Alice said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Don't listen to her everything is going to be fine." Rose said as Angela and her dad walked in.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Edward isn't here. No one has heard from him." Rose said.

"Oh." Angela said. "I knew something like this was going to happen."

"Okay time to lighten up the mood." Emmett said as he ran down stairs. He turned on the radio. And started to dance around the living room. "Gonna let it rock/ let it roll/ let the Bible Belt come down/ And save my soul…." Emmett sang John Mellencamp's Jack & Diane as loud and off key as he could. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, Emmett please stop before the windows break." Alice said as she came in.

"Party pooper." Emmett said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Grow up." Alice said.

"Children knock it off." Carlisle said as he came down the stairs.

"I'm just trying to put some life into this group." Emmett said.

"What the hell is going on?" My dad said as him and mom came in.

"Edward." Angela said.

"I knew that he wasn't going to pull though." Charlie said.

"Dad be nice." I said.

"I am being honest." He said.

"Alice, call Logan. He can fill in today." Carlisle said as he walked outside. I followed him out to where he was sitting in the yard.

"Tell me what you want to do." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"What?" He asked.

"I know how much you want all your children here." I said. "We can postpone the wedding. Till Edward gets over this phase he is in."

"I am sure he will be here Saturday." Carlisle said. "Hell he show up in five minutes. We just don't know."

"It's you're call." I said.

"He'll be here I'm sure. So, don't you worry." He said.

"Well, come on back inside then. Almost all of the family is in there." I said.

"I'll be in there in a minute." He said as I walked away.

**The Day Before**

Carlisle POV

"Carlisle hurry up she'll be on in a minute!" Alice yelled to me from the living room. The whole family minus the still missing Edward was watching the Teen Music Awards. I went down stairs just in time.

"Awww, she's singing the song she wrote for you." Rose said as Bella started to sing.

"Love her dress." Alice said.

"Women shut up. We are trying to watch this." Jasper said.

"She's going to win best vocal." Alice said.

"Woman, don't make me go get tape." Emmett told her.

"I dare you to." Alice said.

"Shut up both of you." Jasper said. God, I have to love them.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Rose asked after Bella's song was over.

"Yes." I replied/

"You ready for tomorrow?" Rose asked after Bella's song was over.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good."

**The Day**

Bella POV

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bacy." Alice said as she came in my room. "Big day today."

"Alice what the hell are you doing?" I asked as I sat up.

"Waking up the bride. We have to make sure you look perfect." She said.

"Edward make it yet?"

"Not yet, but we have till four." Alice said. "He will be here."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but he isn't here yet." I said.

"Things will work out." She said. "Now come on we have to get ready." I spent most the day in Alice's bedroom with her and Rose. Angela and my mother came in later.

"You look beautiful, Bella." My mother said as the tears began to run down her face. Everything was on schedule, but Edward.

"It's time, Bella." Charlie said.

"You sure this is what Carlisle wants?" I asked Alice before we got everything started.

"He said it's your day and you get what you want." Alice said. I walked down the stairs. I know Carlisle wasn't to sure about this when I saw his face.

The pastor began to talk and that's when I heard the words no one wants to hear on this day. "Bella, I can't do this." Carlisle said. Oh no.

"Is this because of Edward?" I asked.

"Yes. No. Kind of." Carlisle said. At that point my body reacted by turning around and running out. Dropping my engagement ring in the process. "Bella let me explain!" Carlisle yelled after me. I heard Charlie and Angela coming after me.

"Bella!" Someone yelled but by that point I reached the end of the yard. I throw my shoes off and ran. God history repeats itself again. "Bella!"


	16. Chapter 16

Carlisle POV

I never could have imaged I would be standing here on Charlie's pourch begging for forgiveness. "You have manged to get me to believe you, but I still can't help. Bella isn't here. She moved out." Crap.

"It's been three days and she already moved out." I am truely shoked. "Where is she?" I asked.

"She got herself an apartment in Seattle. That's all I can tell you." He said. Great there are hundreds of apartments there.

"Good luck."

Bella POV

When nothing goes right in life, then why live? I woder this knowing thatI could never do that to Charlie or mom. I just wish my luck with guys would be better. Seattle isn't home. Nothing close. My apartment no matter how nice is a shack compared to home. I go out to dinner and sit by myself. Having the abilty to do something isn't fun when you have no one with you. So, here I sit alone.

Today like the last few I found myself sitting alone at a table for two. "Mind if I join you?" Someone asked from behind me.

I turned around to see a formilar face. "Jake."

"It's been so long Bella." He said as he sat down with me.

"Jake you were at the almost wedding." I said as I picked at my food and he sat down.

"It's a sad day when a beautiful girl gets left at the atler." Jake said.

"Techically I left him at theatler." I replided.

"You were as fast as the flash." He said. My mind traveled back to Carlisle. "Your too good for him."

"Nice try Jake, but I am doomed to be alone."

"Try a diiferent family. May I suggust the Blacks."

"Humm...."

"Great. Umm... I'll call you." He said before he left. Ten minutes later my phone went off. It was Jake. "You. Me. Friday. A movie and dinner."

"For the old man's sake. Okay."


	17. Chapter 17

Bella POV

"Jake! Knock it off!" I yelled as I sat on my sofa. Jake was

sitting next to me tormenting me about Charlie and his new girlfriend.

"I bet they were doing it when you called." He said as he laughed.

"Jake!" I squeled.

"Just think your dad is doing the nasty." Jake said.

"You're just jelous of Sue." I said. "You want Charlie." I said.

"You are crazy. The only Swan I want is sitting in this very

room." He said as he pulled me closer to him.

"To bad because you aren't getting anything from me." I said as

I pulled away.

"You are a cruel woman." He said as he started to pout.

"You're still a minor." I said as he pulled me down on his lap.

"One day. I'll be eighteen by the time we wake up."

"Well then maybe then you'll get some."

"You're going to make me cry."

"Well, I was nice enough to open up my house to you and let

you stay in the guest room. If it wasn't for me you would be listening

to Rachel and her 'friend' tonight."

"I don't want to sleep alone."

"Too bad. So sad." I said. It wasn't more than an hour later

that Jake went to bed. I stayed up watching tv and thinking. At the

turn of midnight I got an idea.

Jake POV

I was woken up b the sound of Bella. "Happy Brithday, Jake." She

said as she climbed into my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"No girlfriend can let their man sleep alone." She said as she

cuddled up to me.

"Oh really." I said before I leaned in and kissed her. She didn't

say anything just kissed back and pushed closer to me. Thank god for

birthdays and hot girlfriends.

Bella POV

I woke up early in the morning. Jake still sound asleep next to

me. God, he was beautiful. "I love you." I whisphered as I got up.

But, he was still. I had to get up and get ready. I had a Alex

interview at ten. I left a note on the table and left in a hurry.

Alice POV

I sat on my sofa watching some morning talk show. I had nothing

else to do. Jasper was with Carlisle hunting. I was alone and bored.

"After the break we will be talking to hit sination Alex..." The

voice on the TV said as a picture of Bella...I mean Alex poped on the

screen. I haven't seen her since the wedding. I miss her we all miss

her.

"And we are back with pop star Alex." The voice said. "Now Alex I

understand that you write all your songs."

"Yes. Every one is personal to me." Bella's sweet voice said. I

looked at the screen and realized that my Bella had grown up. Fashion

changelled she is no more. She looked hot in a smiple white shirt,

gray pants, and a red belt with matching shoes.

"So everything we hear is one hundred percent you?"

"Well yes, but I have people around me helping inspire me."

"The guys the songs mention."

"Yes, the heartbreakers and the nice guys they were before."

"So, is there anything you would say to them if they were here?"

"I could do better." Bella said. "And I really didbelieve you

were the one. I promise my heart and soul. I believe you would potect

me. But, you left me standing there." She was talking to Carlisle. I

could tell.

"Oh. wow. That's some feelings you have in there."

"Well moving on is easier when you don't have to talk about it."

"Moving on, so your doing a concert in town on Saturday." I

turned the TV off thinking about how I can get Carlisle to that

concert.

Bella POV

I went home to a horrible sight. Jake was standing at the door

with all his belongings. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I saw your interveiw today." His voice was cold.

"You still love him. I am nothing but something to occupy your time."

"No, I don't Jake. I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it then. I am going."

"Jake, don't. I love you."

"I wish you did." He said as he opened the door.

"Damit I LOVE YOU JAKE!" I yelled as he walked out.

"Goodbye Bella." He said as he walked away. Where do I go from

here I have no where to go this time.

"DAMIT!" I yelled as I dropped to the ground. I sat there and

cried. I cried till I couldn't anymore. I got up and packed. I

couldn't stay here tonight. I knew exactally where to go.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella POV

I pulled into the driveway. I could tell no one was home. The

lights where off and there wasn't a car in sight. I am back where this

whole thing started. I went back to where my greatest heartbreaks and

my greatest joys took place.I walked up to the door and noticed it was

just like before. The door left open. The room empty. This time

everything was gone. Even the beautiful paino. The house was empty.

All that was left was my memories. I left. There was nothing left for

me there.

Carlisle POV

"You'll love this place. It has the great hits of now and the

classics you love." Alice said as she walked with me on our way to a

new record store she had found.

"Great." I said as I looked up. That's when I noticed that we

were walking in front of a apartment building. "Hold on, Alice." I

said as I went inside. I walked right over to the mailboxes.

"Can I help you?" A door man of some sort asked as he walked up to me.

"I am looking for someone." I said as a name caught my

attention, Swan. "Isabella Swan." I finished.

" isn't here at the moment. She told me she was going

home for a few days." He said.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out. "Alice, I have to go." I

said as I walked up to her.

"What about Wild Tunes?" She asked.

"Another day. I have to go to Forks." She just looked blankly at

me. "Bella is in Forks."

"Go, I'll have Jaz pick me up." She said as she gave me a hug.

"I'll call you as soon as I know something." I said as I left my daughter.

"Good Luck!" She yelled after me.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella POV

I found myself sitting in a little pancake house just outside of Forks. I wasn't sure where I was going to go after I found no comfort at the Cullen house. I could go home, but then again where is that. I don't think I can really call Charlie's home anymore. Especially, after he turned my room into a study. My apartment in Seattle isn't really home either. It's just a place to live. So, where do I go from here? I found myself thinking more and more about uprooting again. Yet, Alex is grounded in Seattle. I guess I should head back to my lonely apartment and see where thing go from here.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked. Looking at this young lady dead on her feet and yet still moving forward. Knowing that I'll probably never be in her situation I know that I am truly lucky. I will never be like my mother in the sense I'll never dig for change to get a carton of milk to feed a hungry child. I am lucky enough that I don't worry about my bills. I'll always be able to pay my rent.

"No, thank you." I said. Soon later I got up and paid the man at the counter. But, before I left I went back and left a twenty on my table for the young lady who served me. I know it wasn't much, but hopefully it will help her. I drove off knowing that Seattle was not as bad as I thought. I drove for an hour or so before I heard a noise that sounded close to a car backfiring. Only it wasn't, it was my tire blowing. I got out and looked at my tire. "God damit." I said as I stared at the problem. I had a tire in the trunk, but no knowledge of how to change a tire. I looked around at the empty back road I decided to take to get to Port Angeles. I should have gone to Charlie's. I had my cell phone but no service. So, here I was stuck on the side of the road. No clue where I am. Or how close I am to civilization.

Alice POV

"Alice I don't think Carlisle really wants us to go to Forks." Jasper said as I drove. I wanted to see him and Bella together now.

"He won't mind after all I am her best friend in the whole world." I replied.

"I think Angela might beat you out on that. After all she has been there all the times you weren't." Jasper said.

"No I know I am her best friend. You're just trying to get me to turn around." I said.

"Slow down, I think someone has broken down." He said as I saw a car on the side of the road. I pulled in front of them. Jasper got out and went to talk to them. I watched him knock on the window. "Do you need help?" He asked as the young woman in the car came into my view.

"Jasper." The girl said. It was Bella.

"Bells, what did you do now?" He asked as she got out of the car.

"It's my tire. I swear I was just trying to get back to Seattle." She said.

"Well, It's going to take a bit. Let me see what I can do." He said as he walked back over to our car. "Call Carlisle." He mouthed to me.

Bella POV

I watched Jasper mess with parts on my car, but somehow we still haven't got that far. "Jasper are you sure you know what you are doing?" I asked.

"I think so." He said. That made me feel a little uneasy. I saw Alice come around to us.

"Babe I going to call Rose." She said as she looked at him.

"I don't need Rose's help. I can do this on my own." He said.

"Really then way the hell are you still working?" Alice asked.

"Stop nagging me woman." He said as He continued to work.

"I am not nagging." Alice said. "Am I nagging?" She asked.

"I am staying out of this." I said as I stepped back. That's when another car pulled up. I saw him as he got out. Carlisle. A face I still am not sure if I am ready to look at.

I could see the pain in his face as he said softly "Bella." I stood frozen as he walked closer. "I have been looking everywhere for you." He said.

"Really?" He loves me. Tears ran down my face. Most likely ruining my make up.

"I wouldn't lie to you." He said. "I wanted to talk to you." I said nothing. "I know I was a idiot and I made the biggest mistake of my life. I was confused. I love you and I want to marry you. I want it to be me and you forever."

"And before?" I asked.

"My ducks weren't in a row." He said. "At that moment I realized how much I wanted my family to be there with me. How important that was to me."

"I understand." I said. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you Bella. Forever and Always."

"Forever and always." I repeated. For the first time since that day I felt whole. As Carlisle held me in his arms on the side of the road. "Can you take me home?" I asked.

"Let's go."


	20. Chapter 20

Bella Pov

I watched Carlisle as he wandered around my apartment. He was

looking at everything. "Carlisle I get that you want to see what the

place looks like, but we are going to have a problem if I catch you in

my dresser!" I yelled to him as he walked in my room.

"Yeah, yeah!" He yelled back. Then he came back in holding a long

purple dress. "Can I see you in this?" He asked.

"On Saturday when the whole country see me in that at the music

awards." I said with a smile.

"Oh that's right my girlfriend is too busy for me. After all

she's a big star now."

"That's not true."

"Whatever." He said as he sat down in the chair on the other

side of the living room. I moved the dress and then sat in his lap.

"Sorry it's a busy week." I said as he just looked at me.

"I know. New york. Nashville. Jacksonville. LA. You have told me

this a thousand times." He said.

"I have missed you so much and I wish we could have time to

ourselves to catch up." I said.

"We have tonight." He said as he left a trail of kisses down my

neck. And I know the perfect place to start."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"With my life." I said before he kissed me again.


	21. Chapter 21

Bella POV

I finished packing my bags just as Logan arrived. We were going to drive to the airport together and catch up with the rest of the band. Then we were off to New York for a couple TV appearances today and tomorrow morning. "How can you leave here as Alex, again?" Carlisle asked.

"Because no one pays attention in this building." I answered as I grabbed my bags. I kissed him goodbye before leaving. "See you in a week." I said as I walked out the door.

Alice POV

I was helping Carlisle redo the Forks house. "Bella will love this." I told him as I started to arrange what we had already brought. I had plugged in a small TV and placed it on the kitchen counter so we could watch her interview as we worked.

"Ummm… this crap makes no sense to me." He said as he looked at one of my catalogs.

"Just circle the picture. I'll deal with the rest." I said as I sat down.

"Welcome to Music Tonight, I'm Marie Raven and we are in for some great music tonight. We have some of the great young artist of today." The voice on the television said. "This young man is as close as we are going to get to having Taylor Swift tonight. Here to open our show with his hit "Taylor Swift" Tyler Dean." She said as she announced the person who started to sing.

"Alice I think you are more nervous than them." Carlisle said.

"It's Logan on live television something is going to go wrong." I replied.

"What do you think about this?" He said as he pointed to a white sofa that sure enough would be ruined in a day.

"Teenage boys and a white sofa. Try again." I replied.

"And we are back with Alex Cromwell and Logan Webber." She said. "You guys have anything you want to say first?"

"Thank you for having us here." Bella's voice said.

"Logan?" The host asked.

"I do have one thing to say. To the dude who sings that song about Taylor Swift, what do you have against all the other blondes with long blonde curls?" He asked as he pointed to Bella.

"I knew something like this would happen." I said to Carlisle.

"This is going to be a long night." He said as he closely looked at Bella's face.

"Well this will get them some publicity." I said.

"Any good?" He asked.

"I don't know yet."

Bella POV

Getting off the plane in Nashville I found myself under attack by press, fans, and angry Taylor fans. "Alex, why do you hate Taylor?" "How can you show your face here?" "Are you still performing at the awards?" Questions everywhere. I just hurried out. Not answering knowing that my words could and will be twisted.

"Thanks a lot Logan." I said once we got to the Taxi.

"It's your fault for letting me talk." He said.

"Whatever. Two days till Jacksonville." I said.

"That excited to see your mother?" He asked.

"No, I just want to be Bella again." I answered.

Carlisle POV

Alice, Jasper, and I were glued to the awards from the moment it came on. Nothing really stuck out till the host made Bella come on stage and get a bracelet that read "If caught drinking call my mommy."

"Nothing about the Taylor incident yet." Alice said as we watched. But, right after that the act on stage dropped a sign reading "I want a girl like Alex."

"You spoke to soon." Jasper said.

"This is crazy." I said as I watched.

"Yeah it is. I went to the store and there was a rag with them on it." Alice said. "Which team are you on, was what it said."

"Great." I said.

"You have to love that Logan kid." Jasper said.

Bella POV

Okay, I love being Bella. I love the sound of my heels on the path leading to Mom's house. I love not hearing about Taylor. "Bella!" My mom screamed as she opened the door and then hugged me till I couldn't breathe.

"Hi, mom." I said as I walked in the house. I hadn't been here, but it was nice. It was mom all around.

"Come on, Phil and the baby are in the living room." She led me in there. That's when I noticed that Phil's Sister Amy was there too. "Look who finally made it to see her mother."

"The lady of the hour." Phil said as he hugged me. "We have been waiting for you. Your mother wouldn't shut up."

"It's true." Mom said as she looked at me again. "I miss my baby."

"It's nice to see you again." Amy said as we shook hands. She looked at my engagement ring, that Carlisle finally returned to me. "Oh my girl that is some rock." She said.

"Bella is going to marry a doctor." My mom said with a big smile on her face.

"Smart girl." Amy said. "A little young though." She said as she looked at me.

"You have no room to talk." Phil said as he looked at her. "After all you married at sixteen. You were knocked up and wearing you prom dress. Married in the front yard."

"Phil." My mom said as she picked up the baby out of his hands. "Now Max there is some one here to see you." She handed him to me. "Meet your big sister."

"Hi there." I said as I looked at the baby. I am coming to terms that I will never have a child. But, adoption seems to be an option. After all, my mom can love this baby. I could love a vampire "child". Then again Carlisle has five. He might not want anymore. This isn't something we talked about.

"What's wrong, Bella?" My mother asked later that night as I watched her put Max to bed.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Just think this will be you and Carlisle in a little awhile." She said as she looked at me.

"I don't think so mom." I said as I walked out of the baby's room. I found myself sitting in the guest room on the bed. I miss my room in phoenix. This room was all Renee.

"What do you mean by that Bella?" She asked as she came and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Carlisle has five children. He probably doesn't want anymore." I said stating the obvious and well all I really can tell her about the complicated situation.

"Things could change." She said. I don't really think so.

Carlisle POV

I picked Bella up from the airport. She was half asleep as she ran up to hug me. "I love you." She said as she kissed me. We got her bags and then were off to Forks. After all, Charlie wanted to see her. She slept the whole way there.

"Bella, we are home." I said as I pulled into the driveway of my house. She looked up at the house. "Come on. Let's get you in bed." I said as I lifted her out of the car. I never actually seen Bella dead on her feet before. I guess this is what a week of traveling does. I placed her in the bed and tucked her in. I just sat there watching her. Listening to her talk in her sleep. I missed times like this.

Bella POV

I noticed things were different the second I woke up. I noticed that nothing was the same here. Everything that was well Esme like was gone and replaced. "Alice picked everything out." Carlisle said as he walked into the bedroom.

"Why did you do this?" I asked as I sat up and he sat down next to me.

"I want you to feel that this is your home too." He said. "Plus, I really don't think you liked having some much Esme around."

"Thank you." I said as I looked at him.

"You haven't seen anything." He said. "The whole house is fixed up." He smiled. "That includes our closet."

"Our?" I asked.

"Just getting ready for the life time of wedded bliss." He said. "Before you ask, no we did not take anything from the apartment. Everything is new." Just like Alice.

"Anything else you wouldn't like to tell me?" I asked.

"Umm…new furniture, new clothes….oh the refrigerator is stocked with your favorites." He said. "Thanks to Angela and Alice." He did so much just so I feel at home. How sweet? "And we moved some things around in the house. Like the music room and Alice and Jasper have Edward's old room." I lost track of what he was saying. I just found myself leaning in and kissing him. "I guess you like everything." He said.

"Carlisle, I love you." I said as I moved closer to him. "So, just shut up and kiss me." I said before he kissed me. "I could stay here all day." I said before he kissed me again.

"Hold on." Carlisle said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he started to walk out.

"Someone is here." He said. "You might want to get ready." He walked out after that. I looked out the window and sure enough there was a sliver Volvo sitting in the driveway. I took extra time getting ready. I made sure that my make up was flawless. I made sure that not a hair was out of place. I picked out an outfit from the mass of clothes Alice bought. Then I took time to make the bed. At this point I would do anything to stay upstairs. Then the door opened.

"Oh sorry I thought this was the bathroom." A blonde said as she stood in the doorway. "Just wanted to touch up my make up." She said. Yeah, right I know vampires well enough to know that she knew I was up here.

"Down the hall." I said. I held back the comment in my head about to much make up making you look like a whore. "Last door on the right." I said as she just stayed there.

"Okay." She said but no movement still.

"Leave." I said. "Now." I watched as she walked down the hallway and then I made a run for downstairs. Carlisle and Edward where in the living room talking about something. I walked right passed and made my way to the kitchen. I could not deal with that mess without my morning coffee. I quickly found out how Alice organized everything. I put on a cup of coffee and sat at the counter and picked at a muffin.

"Bella…" Carlisle said as he walked in the kitchen. I just looked at him. "Umm…come on let's get you away from the harmful kitchen ware." He said as he helped me out of my chair and to the dinning room table. "I have some thing to tell you." He said as I sat down.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Edward and Tanya want to get married here … this weekend." He said as calmly as he could.

Carlisle POV

I hated to have to be the one to break the news to Bella. But, I surely couldn't let Edward or her do it. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" She screamed as she got up. I saw her move towards the living room. "NO!"

"Bella calm down." I said as she started to stomp as she walked.

"No, he ruined my wedding day!" She screamed. I could understand why she was upset, but Edward was my son.

"Bella, maybe this will help fix all the problems." I said as I tried to walk closer to her.

"No!" She said as she walked into the living room where Edward and Tanya sat on the sofa. "Is why you did this?" She said as she looked around the room.

"No." I answered. "I had no clue what he wanted earlier." She ran up the stairs. Next thing I know she is coming down with her purse and my car keys. "Bella, where are you going?" I asked as I followed her outside. I watched as she got in the car.

She rolled down the window and yelled "Anywhere but here!"

"But, that's my car." I said as she pulled out of the driveway.


	22. Chapter 22

Bella POV

I walked up to the front door of the Cullen's home. I knocked

and waited. He answered. "Carlisle!" He called as he walked away. I

stood in the doorway until Carlisle came down stairs.

"I am sorry. I know this is their home too." I said as I looked

at Carlisle.

"No, this place is only home to you and me." Carlisle said. "I

should have asked you first." He said as he wrapped his arms around

me. "Welcome home." He said as he let go. I watched him close the door

and then walked upstairs with him at my side.

Edward POV

I sit alone in my room. Nothing to do. Tanya left for a few

days. She'll be back Saturday for the wedding. I turned the

television. There is Bella. The wing and make up don't fool me. I can

tell just by looking at her face. Her rich brown eyes and perfect

white smile. Why did I let her go? She was the best thing that ever

happened to me. I can still see her the way she was that night. Tears

falling to the ground. Running a way from me. No one thinks the same

of me since that night. They see the monster who broke Bella. I hurt

the only girl I ever loved. For what gain? Tanya. No, Tanya would

never be my Bella. I turn off the television and walk down stairs. The

living room covered with pictures of Bella and Carlisle. I can tell by

the way she looks at him that he is the only one for her. I could

have been the one, but I messed up. I walk back upstairs. I can hear

her voice coming from her music room. I listen at the door as she

works on a new love song. A love song that will never be meant for me.

Stupid Edward!

Carlisle POV

I walk into the hallway closing the door to my office behind

me. I saw Edward. "Son, you know if you were meant to hear that you

would be invited in." I said as I walked up to him.

"You're a lucky guy." He said to me. "Don't let anything change that."


	23. Chapter 23

Jasper POV

Saturday is finally here. I have been counting the days. Wanting

just to get over with this. Alice is mad at me for being in the

wedding. What else am I suppose to do? He is my brother.

I think I will always remember walking out at my brother's side

and looking at the faces around. I will remember the faces that showed

hate there in the back row. The pretty girls in black dresses

frowning. Those girls were Alice, Rose and Bella. I watched as

Edward's eyes locked in on them.

Carlisle POV

I couldn't help to feel relief after Edward and Tanya said

their I do's. This was over. Life will go back to normal. I have to

just get through the reception.

Bella POV

While everyone else enjoyed the reception I sat outside alone.

"Thank you for coming." I heard Edward's voice from behind me. He sat

down next to me. "For Carlisle's sake."

"That's more than I can ask from you." I said.

"I promise I will be here for take two."

"That still doesn't fix anything." I told him. "To me you will

always be the guy that messed up my wedding."

"I will make things right again." He said as he got up. "I

promise." I watched him walk away.


	24. Chapter 24

Carlisle POV

After everyone left I went upstairs to tell Bella. I found her in

our room spraying an insane amount of air freshener. "Bella dear what

are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting rid of her smell." She said. "Why did she have to get

ready in here?"

"Bella put the air freshener down." I said as I walked farther

into the room. I watched as she placed the air freshener on the

nightstand. "Thank you." I said as I moved closer to her.

"They all gone?" She asked.

"Yes. It is just you and me here." I answered as I wrapped my

arms around her. She smiled.

"The way it should be." She whispered. "But, Alice, Jasper, Rose,

and Emmett are always welcome." She said.

"I am glad we get to have some time alone." I said. "And I know

exactly how to spend it." I said as I kissed her.

"I think I see where you are going with this." She said.

"Oh really." I said as I pulled her down on the bed.

Bella POV

I woke up this morning to find Carlisle staring at me. "What are

you doing?" I asked as I sat up.

"Admiring your presence." He answered.

"Well you better e getting ready." I said. He just gave me a

funny look. He forgot. "Oh my god, you forgot. Alice is coming for

wedding planning."

"That's today." He said. "Sorry with the Edward thing I forgot."

"It's okay. I know Edward's wedding had you stressed out." I said

as I got up.

"I love you." He said as he started to get ready.

"I love you." I said as I looked at him. "Oh, can you make the

bed?" I asked as I headed toward the bathroom.

"Yes, I will." He answered.

Alice POV

I walked into the house without knocking. Why should I? I have a

key. Bella was in the kitchen making herself breakfast and Carlisle

sat at the counter staring at her from behind his laptop. "Morning,

family." I said as I walked in.

"Nice to see you, Alice." Carlisle said.

"Yep. It's like you never even left." Bella said with a smile.

"How could I? After all I couldn't stand to be away from my best friend." I replied.

"There is the Alice we love." Carlisle said.

"Okay, we have a lot to do." I said as I opened my wedding

planning binder. "After all we are starting from the begining."

"Nothing is staying?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella said she wanted something different." I replied.

"What Bella wants Bella gets." Carlisle said. Bella just smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

Alice POV

Bella and I went to the best bridal salon in the Seattle area.

She seems to think that if she finds the perfect dress then she will

know what direction she wants to take the whole wedding to. For some

reason I have a feeling it will be just like the first wedding, but

it's up to her. "I have no clue want I want." She told our consultent.

She explained canceled wedding and how she really doesn't want it to

be the same.

"Okay, well I will just bring out a selection of styles and see

what direction that takes us." The lady said.

"That sounds great." Bella replied. We watched as the lady walked

out of the little dressing room we were in. "Alice I am freaking out."

She told me.

"Bella, calm down. You don't have to buy the dress today." I said

as the lady came in. That was my signal to go wait outside. So, I did.

I noticed out there the rack of dresses she pulled in addition to the

few she took in the dressing room. When she came out in a dress the

opposite of the first she looked pretty, but I could tell she didn't

love it. So, Carlisle what do you do when Bella doesn't know what she

wants? Can you answer that.


	26. Chapter 26

Bella POV

The rehearsal, take two. Alice and I went to the airport to pick up my mother, Phil, and the baby, so naturally we were running late. Add in the fact that we stopped at Charlie's to change because no Cullen event is casual. "Carlisle is probably freaking out!" I yelled to Alice as I changed into the dress we picked out for the rehearsal dinner. A short strapless white cocktail dress with embroidered lace. I ran down stairs to find everyone else was already in the car. We rushed to the house knowing that we were now twenty minutes late.

"There she is." Charlie said as we walked in. First think I noticed was no Edward.

"Where the hell is Edward?" I asked Carlisle as he hugged me.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm here." Edward said as he walked in from the kitchen. "You on the other hand were about to be declared a runaway bride." He said with a laugh. After that the rehearsal went great. The only thing to worry about is if the only nice restaurant in Forks is ready to deal with all of us. After all at dinner there will be Charlie, Sue, Renee, Phil, the baby, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Logan, Angela, Mrs. Webber, Mr. Webber, Edward, Tanya, Carlisle, and me.

"I hope you don't mind, but Esme will be joining us too." Carlisle said as we pulled up. I could see her standing at the door.

"I don't care. I mean after all what is one more." I said with a smile.

"And that is why I love you." He said as he bent over to kiss me. I didn't want to break free from his lips, but Logan knocked on the window. Everyone was watching us.

"Save it for the wedding night you two." Emmett said as we got out. Inside they gave us a whole room to ourselves. Which was nicer for the other customers because well it's us. Renee was going picture crazy. "I want to remember everything about my baby getting married." She said as she took another picture.

"Even those two kissing?" Logan asked.

"Of course. That is the best part. You can tell they are in love." She said.

"Some one cut her off." Angela said. She wasn't in the best mood today. Of course who would be when they caught their long time boyfriend sucking face with another girl?

"Here drink up sis." Logan said as he poured her a glass of wine. His parent's just looked at him. "She's had worse than a glass of wine."

"Oh who could forget that?" Alice asked. Then I was reminded of the back to school party Mike Newton threw before the start of senior year.

"The night she had her first taste of vodka." I said.

"The night she lost her…" Alice stopped as she noticed Mr. Webber's face. "Car keys." Angela, Alice, and I just laughed. God, you have to love best friends.

"I feel left out." Rose said. She joined the group after we all joined the Edward Hater club.

"Joined the club." Charlie said.

"I think this is the first Cullen party I have been to that didn't have killer tunes." Angela said as she picked at her food.

"That's later on. When it's just us girls at the house." Rose answered.

"I am becoming more and more scared to leave my house with a bunch of crazy women." Carlisle said as he wrapped his free arm around me. He has gotten used to eating with humans. I make him eat when we have human visitors.

"Don't worry." Alice said. "After all if the cops get called you'll know first." She was making fun of the fact that the men of the family were crushing at Charlie's.

"Ha ha, very funny." Carlisle replied.

"Well, boys I guess our party has to bet theirs." Emmett said. "I still know the number for the stripper we had for Edward's."

"You had a stripper?" Tanya asked as she looked at her husband.

"Oh, someone's in trouble." Alice said as everyone looked at them.

"Tanya I didn't know that was what they were planning." Edward said.

"I heard that one before." Esme said. I think that was the first time she talked all night.

"I was young and stupid." Carlisle said.

"I don't care if you had a stripper." I told him. "You could have one come tonight."

"You don't care?" Carlisle asked.

"Not at all." I answered.

"Really?" Emmett butted in.

"I know when you're looking at her, you'll be thinking of me." I told Carlisle as I looked him in the eyes.

"Wow, why can't you be like that?" Phil asked mom. She just lightly hit his chest. I looked around at my family. I loved everyone in this room, well except Tanya, for what they are to me.

"You also have to figure that Bella knows that Carlisle has seen other girls." Sue said.

"Don't look at me. He wasn't a virgin when I met him." Esme said. I didn't know that, but I don't really care. He has had centuries before me.

"Dad's a player." Jasper said with a laugh.

"Was." Esme and I said at the same time.

"I am a one women man." Carlisle said as he kissed my check.

"This has to be the weirdest conversation for a family to be having?" Charlie asked.

"No." Alice said. "There has been worse in the Cullen household." I knew that for a fact.

"Well, anyways let's raise a toast to family." Charlie said. "Both old and new. Blood and adopted."

"Hey, is that a crack about us?" Emmett asked. It's an Emmett is an idiot moment.

"He means that even though we are not connected by blood everyone here is family." Rose corrected him.

"Oh, I see." Emmett said.

"Four families are one." Rose replied as she and Emmett raised their glasses. Renee asked the waiter to take a picture of all of us before we left. Walking outside was hard. Not the walking part though. The saying goodnight to Carlisle.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he walked me to Alice's car.

"Yep. I'll be the one in white." I said as I hugged him goodbye.

"I think I can remember that." He said as he walked away. We went to the house. I crushed in my room. Alone. It was the first time I slept alone in the bed. Usually when Carlisle is gone I sleep on the sofa, but Tanya beat me to it. I woke up to Alice.

"Wake up, Bella." She said as she pulled my covers off. "You're getting married today." I listened to her. I got up. I had breakfast with Angela and my mother. Then I was rushed upstairs. Alice began hair and make up. I wasn't allowed down stairs. The boys were helping set up. Rose was helping by controlling Renee. She was the same picture crazy women from last night, but today she was crying while she snapped each picture.

"It's time." Alice said as she handed me the key to the closet that we had hide the dresses in. "You get to show them the dress." She said. No one had seen my dress besides me and Alice. So as I reached for the garment bag I became nervous. What if they don't like it? Should have I just reordered the other dress? God, where is Jasper when you need him.

"You ready?" I asked as my mother, Angela, Rose, and Alice watched me.

"Just open it already." Rose said. I opened to bag to reveal the dress. My dress. My wedding dress. I am going to get married in this dress. Today. Please let them like it.

"Wow." My mother said as more tears came.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Love it." My mother answered. "Reminds me of that dress from that movie." God my mother is so descriptive.

"It's very you." Rose said. "Simple, but not plain. I love the layers." She was talking about the alternating layers of Satin and organza that formed the full ball skirt.

"Much better than the first." Angela said. "I can't wait to see you in it."

"First you girls." My mother said as she handed them their dresses. I waited with her for them to come back into the room in their dresses. My mother hadn't seen them either. Alice hand picked the strapless dresses that they wore. They had a soft pleating at the neckline, Empire waist accented with a brown belt, and a floor length mint aline skirt. There was something about the way they were layered that made them go perfectly with my dress.

Carlisle POV

When I saw Bella coming down the stair case with Charlie I fell in love with her again. She is Bella. My angel. I love her with every bone in my body. She is my world. Bella Cullen. Has a nice ring to it.

Alice POV

I let out a sigh of relief as Bella and Carlisle shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Now we party. Cullen style.

Carlisle POV

"I love you." Bella said as we shared our first dance.

"I love you." I said as I looked into her eyes. Halfway though the song it changed. I looked at Bella as I heard her voice singing to me. She placed her head on my shoulder. I could her singing alone to the music in my ear.

"You're one of a kind." I told her before I kissed her.

"That's good." Bella said. "You know there for a minute you were picking Bella's up at Wal-Mart." I laughed at that.

"No. Just the side of the road." I smiled as I said that. I wanted her to stay in my arms all night. Hell, I want her in my arms till the end. But, I had to share her. I watched Charlie and her dance. That was a sweet moment. I was pulled out of the dance floor by Alice and then Rose. Renee even caught me once.

Bella POV

"You know I will miss making you blush." Emmett told me as he led me on to the dance floor.

"You got a few years of that." I told him. "We are waiting till I am closer to Carlisle's age."

"Angela is making good friends with Jake." He said. I looked over to see them sucking face.

"They are drunk." I said.

"May I cut in." Carlisle asked.

"She is you're wife." Emmett said as he stepped aside. God, I love the sound of that.

"Forever starts now." Carlisle said.

"No forever started that night when you brought me my music." I said.

"I guess you could say that." He said.

"I do." I said. "That first kiss started everything."

"You're right." He said. "If I had chickened out that night we wouldn't be here."

"Well if you two stay here much longer, you'll miss you're fight." Alice said. "Come on, I brought a going away dress for you too." She said as she pulled me away. As I changed into another white dress I came to the conclusion I will never wear white again.

Carlisle POV

It took two planes and a boat, but we finally made it to our destination. I originally got the island for Esme, but the relationship was over before everything was finalized. "Where are we?" Bella asked.

"Our island." I answered as I carried her into the house.

"You have an island?" She asked. "You have to be joking."

"No, Mrs. Cullen. We own an island." I answered.

"Anything else I don't know about?" She asked as I sat her down in the living room.

"Penthouse in New York. A charming mansion in Alaska. Some other properties." I answered. "The more we travel the more you'll see."

"Nice." She said. She had her arms around me. I bent down to kiss her. I loved her. I wanted her to know that. I lifted her up by her waist. I felt her legs wrap around my waist. I knew exactly where this was going. I walked her to the bedroom. "You're a mind reader aren't you?" She asked as I placed her on the bed.

"No, I am an expert in Bella." I answered as I kissed her.


	27. Chapter 27

Carlisle POV

I love being there for Bella. I just wish that it wouldn't be holding her hair while she threw up. Lately it's been like that. She seems to have some sort of flu. She won't let me do a check up on her. "Bella, love." I said as I stood in the doorway of the bathroom. It kills me to see my wife of five months this way.

"Carlisle, please just leave me alone." She said as she sat on the floor.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Because I am gross right now." She answered. I pulled her closer to me so that I could hold her.

"You are far from gross. Remember I am a doctor." I said as she laid her head on my chest. "I have seen everything."

"Angela called for you." I told her as I handed her the phone.

"I'll call her back later." She said.

"Okay." I said as I moved her hair out of her face. "Why won't you let me give you a check up or at least go to another doctor?" I asked her.

"Because then I will know it's just a flu. I won't be able to think there is any other possibility." She said.

"What are you talking about Bella?" I asked her.

"Think about it. The throwing up. I have been sleeping more. I have been eating more." She said. Now, I get it.

"Oh." I said.

"I know it's not possible, but I like the idea that it could be." She said.

"I know how you feel." I told her as I held her close. "I would do anything if it was possible."

"I think it's just because I see my mother with the baby." She said. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I asked her.

"Bringing this up." She said.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for. I want it just as bad as you do." I said. "I wish I could give you a baby." I saw her big brown eyes looking up at me. "But, I can't."

"We could always adopt." She said her sad eyes still locked on mine.

"Yes, we could." I said. "Bella would you please see a doctor?" I asked her.

"I guess. If it will keep you from freaking out on me." She said as she looked at the ground. For a moment I thought to myself could it be? Could we have a baby? I could picture Bella holding a baby with the same rich brown eyes. I want that so much.

Bella POV

I finally broke down and let Carlisle take me to the doctor. After a few test he came back in. Carlisle sat at my side holding me. The doctor just looked at us and said "Congratulations."

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked him.

"Well, simply put, you're going to have a baby." The doctor said.

"That can't be." I said. "You had to make a mistake."

"There is no mistake here."

"But, I am not supposed to be able to have children." Carlisle told him.

"Then you have a miracle baby in there." The doctor said. At that point I believed it. I looked at Carlisle. He just wrapped his arms around me.

Alice POV

Family meeting. I watched as my siblings sat down around me. Bella was no where in sight as Carlisle walked in. "What is going on?" I asked. Carlisle looked at each one of us.

"I'm not to go sit here and beat around the bush." He said as he stood there. "Bella is pregnant." He said.

"It can't be." "That's impossible." "There is no fucking way." I just sat there listening to my siblings. I knew this was coming. I saw it. I am happy for them.


	28. Chapter 28

Carlisle POV

It's the fourth of July and that means another party. Charlie is throwing a huge cook out. The guest list ranging from my family to the Sam Ugley and his group. This will be fun. Vampires and werewolves at the same place. Add in the fact that I haven't told Bella that the wolves are actually real. This should be fun.

"Carlisle, we are going to be late." Bella said as she opened the door for me. I was stuck carrying the six pies she made last night.

"We won't be late, dear." I said as I looked at my now very pregnant wife. That's going to be another fun moment. Who knows how the wolf pack will be when they realize Bella is carrying a child that is half vampire.

"Alice is there before us." She said as she got into the car. "We are running late."

"Point taken." I said as I drove.

Alice POV

Jasper and I pulled up to the house. Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Tanya were following us there. "I don't want to go in there." Jasper said.

"Don't worry. They promised to be on their best behavior." I said as I got out of the car.

"Sure." He said as we all walked up to the door together.

"You also said that you and Bella wouldn't cause a scene at Edward's wedding." He said. "We all saw how that went."

"Chill." I said as I knocked on the door.

"Alice." Charlie said as he opened the door. "Glad to see you. Everyone is in the backyard." To see Charlie so happy was wroth this. We went outside and that is when Sue pulled me back into the house.

"Please tell me Bella isn't coming." Sue begged me as she look at me with worried eyes.

"Of course she is. Why?" I asked.

"Shit. I told Carlisle it wasn't safe." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I couldn't tell them." She said. "Not with everything that is going on."

"Shit." I said. They could kill her. What the hell do I do now?

Edward POV

"What the hell are you doing here?" I knew the voice behind me. Jacob.

"I was invited." I replied. _"To cause more pain."_ "Bella forgave me. You should to."

"Bella did that for Carlisle." He said.

"Jake, there you are." Leah said as she wrapped her arms around him. _"Stop looking at my girl and find you're wife."_

Alice POV

I sat in a lawn chair and watched what was going on around me. Seth, Sue's son, was recording a video. "There he is the man of the hour." Seth said as he focused in on Charlie. "How does it feel to be the grill master?" He asked.

"Seth get that damn thing out of my face." Charlie said.

"Come on Charlie." Seth said. "I want to document the first full family cook out."

"Go document Leah and Jake then." Charlie said.

"Oh, Leah." Seth said as he ran across the small yard.

"Bella is here." Rose said as she opened up the back door.

Jake POV

"Jake dude, give me my camera back." Seth said as I held his camera over his head.

"Grow up, Jacob." Sue said as she took the camera from me and gave it to Seth.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I sat down next to Leah.

"Bella coming?" Leah asked. She was trying to make the best out of this and be a nice sister to Bella.

"She should be here soon." Sue answered.

"Mom you and Charlie should totally adopt another son." Seth said. "I am tired of being the only boy." Seth said.

"Not going to happen." Sue said. "Maybe one of your sisters will give you a nephew." Not going to happen.

"Don't look at me." Leah said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Keep that state of mind." Sue said to her. "You two aren't ready."

"Bella is here." The blonde leach said as she opened the door. That's when I saw her. This is bad. Leach babies can't be safe.

"Meeting now. Upstairs." Sam whispered as he passed us.

Leah POV

I followed the rest of the pack up stairs. We told Charlie we were washing up. "We have to destroy it." Sam said.

"What about Bella?" Jake asked.

"Collateral damage." Sam said. No. No. No.

"That's not going to happen." I said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Leah this thing is dangerous." Jake said.

"You don't know that." I said as I looked at them. "You know nothing."

"And you do?" Sam asked.

"I do know one thing." I said. "You will have to kill me to get to her."

"Why are you doing this?" Jake asked.

"She is family and so is that baby." I answered.

"We are you're family. She is nothing to you." Sam said.

"She's my sister." I answered. "You are just the guy who broke my heart." I said as I started toward the stairs.

"Leah. Stop." Sam said.

"You promised not to hurt me anymore." I told him. "This is hurting me."

"I am protecting our community." Sam said.

"No. You're breaking apart a family." I said. "You're with me or against me. You decide." I said as I walked down the stairs. I wasn't surprised that no one followed me.

Carlisle POV

Leah feed me details at the cook out when no one else was listening. I gave those then to Edward for him to pass on. "Leah is going to stay with us for awhile." Bella told me when I brought her lemonade.

"Okay." I said as I kissed her check. I sat with Charlie as Bella talk to the girls.

"You know why Jake and them just up and left?" Charlie asked.

"Leah and him got in a real bad fight." I told him.

"I wonder what it was about." He said.

"I have no clue." I lied.


	29. Chapter 29

Leah POV

I look at Bella and Carlisle. It is hard to believe how perfect they are for each other. That's what true love is supposed to be like. Yet, when you are feeling pain from heartbreak it is sickening. So here I sit on their front porch. Alone.

"Don't blame yourself." Edward said as he walked up the front steps.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"The only reason he didn't come is because it's to help her." He said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Mind reader." He said.

"Right."

"He loves you. He just isn't over the pain from her. Which I honestly don't understand. I mean he entered into a relationship with someone who got ditched at their wedding. He should have known she still loved him." God, he actually has a point. "Oh and by the way he is coming up the drive way." I watched Edward walk away. I saw a figure coming up the walk. I walked out to meet him.

"Leah." Jake said as he wrapped his arms around me. "I am sorry. I agree with you."

"What changed your mind?" I asked.

"When I thought like I lost you, I knew that I couldn't do that to anyone. Not even a leach." He said. We were together and nothing could go wrong for a second.

"We are going to have to tell Bella the truth." I said.

"Why?"

"My lie was that you and I got in a bad fight."

Carlisle POV

Leah and Jake walked into the living room together. They had love written on their faces. "Jake!" Bella said as she sat up.

"You seem happy, Bells." Jake said as he walked over to her.

"Of course I am. You guys made up." She said as she hugged him. "I think there might be another wedding in this family's future. Soon I hope." She said with a smile.

"Don't rush things, Bella." I told her.

"Umm…Bella we have something to tell you." Leah said as she sat down in front of her soon to be sister.

"What?" Bella asked. "Is something wrong with Billy?"

"No, Billy is fine." Jake said.

"Charlie? Sue? Seth? Who?" Bella was freaking out.

"Calm down. Everyone is fine." Leah said.

"Then what is going on?" Bella asked.

"You remember the old stories I told you?" Jake asked.

"About the cold ones, yeah."

"What about the ones with the wolves?" Jake asked.

"A little. Why?" At this point Rose was coming down the stairs.

"They are werewolves Bella." She said as she walked by. "Mutts at that."

"Okay." She said. "Werewolves." She was processing this still.

"Is she going to be okay?" Leah whispered to Jake.

"She's good with weird. She'll be fine." Jake answered.

"She has to be." Rose said as she stood in the doorway.

"Why do you say that?" Jake asked.

"She is married to a vampire." Rose said. "Oh and you know people keep trying to kill her."

"Stop talking about me, like that." Bella said. "I am right here."

"We know that dear." I told her.

"Bella,. We are going to be staying here for awhile." Leah said.

"Why?" She asked.

"The other mutts want to kill the baby." I looked at Rose, but the words weren't hers. I looked around. Only to find Tanya standing on the staircase.

"NO!" Bella screamed. She wanted this to much for them to take it away.

"Get Jasper." I told Rose as I wrapped a sobbing Bella in my arms.

"You really are a bitch." Leah told Tanya as she looked at the blonde vampire who was now standing beside her.

"You out." Alice told Tanya as Jasper, Emmett, and she rushed to Bella's side.

"You can't make me." Tanya said.

"Don't make me kill you." Alice said as she looked at her.

"Alice calm down. This isn't helping Bella." Jasper told her.


	30. Chapter 30

Carlisle POV

"Well, I think we are finished." I said as I looked at a now complete nursery.

"Just one thing missing." Bella said as she placed her hand on her baby bump.

"She'll be here in no time at all." I told her.

"And we still don't have a name." She said.

Leah POV

"The mail is here." Jake said as he walked in the front door holding letters and boxes.

"More baby gifts?" I asked.

"You know it." Jake said as he placed the mail on the table and sat down on the sofa next to me.

"I know you think I am crazy, but I am starting to love it here." I said as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"No, no, no. We are leaving here as soon as Sam signs the peace agreement." Jakes said.

"I like be part of a big family like this." I said.

"You can be part of this big family. We will just live in our own house." Jake said. I just looked at him. "Come on. You know you would like that."

"Not until you put a ring on my finger." I said.

"I'll work on that." He said with a big smile. "I love you." He told me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Jake."

"God, why is everyone here so…sickening?" Edward asked as he walked in.

"It's love." I answered.

"It's gross."

"Relationship problems?" Jake asked.

"None of your business." Edward said as he walked out.

"That is one thing I won't miss. They are so wrong for each other."

Bella POV

Charlie, Sue, and Seth came over for dinner. "I hope you don't mind that we brought some more people." Charlie said as they walked in.

"Not at all." I said. "I love having a full house."

"That's good." Billy said as one of his daughters rolled him in.

"Where is the party?" Logan asked as him and his sister came in.

"You brought the whole town." Alice said as Mr. and Mrs. Webber walked in. They were followed by Jake's sister Rebecca, her husband, and her kids.

"All that's missing is Renee and Phil." Carlisle said.

"They are here in my heart." I told him.

"I think we will be ordering pizza." Leah said.

"Yep." I said.

Carlisle POV

I knew Bella was in heaven as she sat at the dinning room table talking to Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Angela. "You don't have a name yet?" Sue asked her.

"No." Bella said.

"Dear you're going to have this baby any day now." Sue said.

"We know." I said.

"Were going to play a game of basketball anyone want to play?" Logan asked as he stuck his head in the room.

"I'm in." Seth said as he got up. "Come on Charlie." Seth said.

"If you hurt yourself, I'll kill you." Sue said as Charlie got up.

"I'm going to make sure they behave." I said as I got up.

Bella POV

I was sitting in the dinning room talking to Sue and Angela. Most everyone else was outside. "What about Taylor?" Angela asked me.

"No." I said. "I don't want to here Logan making fun of her." I said.

"I AM LEAVING!" We heard someone yell.

"Who was that?" Sue asked.

"I don't know." I said as I got up. The living room was empty.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE THIS WAY?" That was Edward. I heard slamming of doors and the sounds of stuff being thrown around.

"Just let me go." Tanya said as she came down the stairs. "I won't be her."

"If you want to go then go." Edward said as he followed her. "You the one walking out on me."

"Because you didn't love me." Tanya said.

"How can you say that?" Edward asked.

"I see the way you look at her still." Now Sue and Angela were listening at the door with me. "You want her. You want to be there to hold her when she is crying. You want her to need you."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Edward said.

"Don't I?" Tanya asked. I heard the door open and then "She'll never love you again." The door shut.

"I can't believe this." Angela said as we sat back down. We were silent till he walked in.

"Go ahead." He said. "I know you are happy she is gone." Okay, Maybe.

"Come on. Sit down." Sue said.

"Why are you being nice?" Edward asked as he sat down.

"A little kindness never hurt anyone." Sue said.

"In other words, we feel bad that you're wife just walked out on you." Angela said. "A very tiny bit."

"You're a bitch." Edward said.

"And I am proud of it." Angela said.

"The pastor's child is saying this. God bless this town." Sue said.

"You think she is coming back?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Sorry." I said.

"Back to naming the baby." Angela said.

"You don't have a name yet?" Edward asked.

"You know me. I am not good with deadlines." I said. "And it doesn't help that Carlisle has no clue either."

"I have it." Sue said. "Charlotte Renee."

"That's perfect." I said.

"Charlie would love it." Angela said.

Alice POV

Everyone left by ten. The boys took Edward out hunting to help him get over the Tanya thing. Jake and Leah went out for awhile. They needed sometime alone. So that left Rose, Bella, and me. Bella went to sleep. Rose was cleaning out her closet. So, I sat alone watching television. That is until Rose came running down stairs. "Get the car ready." She said.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Bella is going to have this baby." She said. Crap. Shit!

"I'll call Carlisle and get Bella down here." She said.

Charlie POV

Two am. I just start to fall asleep when Seth ran in the room. "Charlie, Rosalie is on the phone." He said as he handed me the phone.

"Hello." I talked into the phone as Sue sat up.

"Charlie, Bella is having the baby." The voice on the other line said.

"Where are you at?" I asked.

"The hospital. She's on the fourth floor. Room four twenty-one." Rose said.

"We are on our way." I told her before I hung up.

"What's going on?" Sue asked as I got up and headed for the dresser.

"Bella is in labor." I told her. "Hurry up and get dressed." I said as Seth walked out of the room. We rushed to get ready and then headed for the hospital. Alice was outside the room on the phone.

"Rose is in there with her." Alice said.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"I am trying to get in touch with him." Alice said.

"Where did he go?"

"He went with Edward." Alice answered.

"Where?" I asked again.

"The apartment in Morganville." Alice answered. "Edward wanted to get his stuff."

"That's an almost an hour away." I said.

"It will be okay." Sue said as she her arms around me.

"Renee is going to get on the next flight here." Alice said.

Alice POV

"Carlisle call me when you get this." I said as I left another voice mail.

"Why don't you just tell him what is going on?" Seth asked. Charlie told him to stay out here with me.

"I don't want to give him a heart attack." I answered as I sat down on the floor next to him.

"So, even though your Bella's age you're the baby's sister?" Seth asked me.

"Yeah." I answered. "We a messed up family."

"That's an understatement." Seth said as my phone rung.

"Hello." I said.

"Alice, what is going on?" It was Carlisle.

"Bella's having the baby. We are at the hospital." I told him.

"I am on my way." He said before he hung up on me.

Leah POV

Jake and I came home to find a note on the door. "We need to get to the hospital." Jake said as he looked at it. "Bella is having the baby."

Carlisle POV

Everyone else was already there when we got there. Bella looked at me. "You made it." She said with a smile.

Leah POV

We found Alice, Seth, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper camped out in the waiting room. "What's going on?" I asked as I sat down.

"A whole bunch of nothing." Seth said.

"It's a waiting game right now." Alice said. "But, I need someone to go pick up Renee from the airport."

"I will." Jake said. Alice handed him the information.

"I go with him. She knows me." Edward said.

Rose POV

Charlie, Sue and me walked over to the waiting room. "What's going on?" Alice asked.

"We'll have a baby in no time." Charlie said as we sat down.

"Good because I want to go home. I need sleep." Seth said as he looked at Charlie.

"Here this will help you sleep." Emmett said as he handed Seth Edward's iPod. "All that is on there is classical and Alex Cromwell."

"Dude has issues." Seth said as started to turn it on.

"We know." I said.

"After all he married Tanya." Jasper said.

"Too early to joke about it." Alice told him.

"I don't think so." Jasper said.

"I say we throw a party." Emmett said.

"Emmett." I said. It wasn't much longer that Carlisle came out.

"They are taking her to the nursery." He said. "Bella is resting." I think we were the largest crowd to ever look in that window.

"Welcome to the family. Charlotte Renee Cullen." I said as I looked at my baby sister.


	31. Chapter 31

Bella POV

Christmas has arrived in Forks. Charlotte's first Christmas and our first Christmas as a complete family. Everyone is here and trust me I mean everyone. The wolf pack agreed to sign the peace agreement and well it's not a family party if there aren't a couple of mutts running around. "Bella, have you ever thought to do something small?" Carlisle asked me as we wrapped presents.

"That's not possible with a family as large as ours." I told him as we continued to work.

"Why Christmas Eve?" He asked.

"Because we always opened our presents Christmas Eve when I was little. No matter what house or what parent I was with." I answered as I looked at him. "I want Charlotte to have good memories of Christmas."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Not every Christmas memory needs to be of Rose throwing china at Emmett for forgetting to get her a present." I told him as I remember last Christmas.

"She will eventually learn she was born into a family of crazies. You do realize that?" He asked with a laugh.

"And I have a good two years before that happens." I told him. "And I will have proof that we can be normal."

"Babe we will never be normal." Carlisle said. "We are a family of crazy humans, vampires, and werewolves." I just laughed. That was the first time someone brought it up to me that way.

Alice POV

Christmas Eve is here. I love Christmas time. I love the snow and the presents. I found myself this morning filled with Christmas spirit. "Alice, I love you, but please shut up." Jasper said as we drove to Carlisle's. I knew he was commenting on the fact that I was signing Christmas carols.

"Why won't you embrace the Christmas spirit?" I asked him.

"Because you are hogging it all. No one else in the world can enjoy Christmas because of you." He said as he turned on the car radio. "How does that make you feel?"

"I am surprisingly okay with that." I told him.

"Of course you are."

Rose POV

"Come on Rose act a little happy." Emmett said as he drove towards Forks. "It's Christmas."

"Not really a Christmas person." I said as I looked out the car window.

"I guess that means I can return this." He said as he pulled a box out of the back seat. He remembered.

"You remembered." I said as I looked at him.

"Of course I did." He said. "Who forgets Christmas?" I just stared at him. "One year. I admit it I forgot Christmas one year." He said as he became defensive.

"Bella reminded you didn't she?" I asked him.

"Does it matter?" He asked as he stared at me.

"Depends." I told him.

Leah POV

It takes a real loser to be twenty-two and still living with my mother and her husband. I woke up this morning to Charlie's version of "Deck the Halls". Not pleasant. I feel left out. Charlie, mom, and Seth are so fucking happy. They love Christmas. "Cheer up Leah." Charlie said as he hurried to pack the car with the present he purchased for the family. Meaning what mom picked out and he paid for. It just works better that way. If I had a quarter for every time I have heard 'You used to love Christmas.' I would be richer than Bella. That was different. I loved Christmas because my dad loved Christmas. What changed? My dad died.

"Your father proposed to me on Christmas eve." My mother said as she sat down next to me in the living room. "I was just seventeen at the time, but I knew there was no other man. I will never forget your grandfather's face when he did it. Priceless." She had told me this story before. I knew this is why they loved Christmas. "Maybe Jake will follow in your father's footsteps."

"Mother how many times do I have to tell you that we aren't ready for that step?" I asked her.

"You better hurry up. I want to be alive to see my grandchildren." She said as she got up.

"You have Charlotte." I told her.

"You are breaking my heart." She said. You have to love mothers.

Renee POV

Edward picked us up at the airport. Seems that he is assigned to pick up duty. "Have a nice flight?" He asked as we drove toward Forks.

"It's Christmas Eve. What do you think?" Phil asked as he looked out the window.

"I told you we should have taken an earlier flight." I told him. "But no we had to celebrate with your family first."

"My family matters to you know." He said.

"Yes, two hours of Megan and her new husband making out so matters." I said.

"Will you two knock it off?" Edward asked. "I am the only one that gets to be miserable at Christmas time. You two at least have each other. My divorce was just finalized today." Okay, maybe he has a point.

"Sorry, I know that my family is more than little nuts. And none of my nieces and nephews will make it anywhere in this world." Phil said. That was the nicest meanest thing he ever said to me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I told him as Max started to wake up.

"Yay you're in love." Edward said sarcastically as he drove.

Bella POV

I just finished dressing Charlotte in her little Christmas dress when Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Leah arrived. "Merry Christmas." They said as they walked in. In no time Sue had scooped Charlotte up and me and Leah where stuck cooking a small dinner.

"You know I remember you're first Christmas." Charlie told me as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge. "The last holiday we had as a family."

"Not now dad." I said to him. "We are trying to have a happy day." Charlie looked at me puzzled. "Edward's divorce was finalized today." I explained.

"Point taken." He said. "I won't let him ruin this occasion."

"Thank you dad." I said as he walked toward the living room.

Carlisle POV

I have a house filled with people. It's a nice and horrifying feeling. I keep waiting for a big blow up to happen. Something. It wouldn't be a Cullen holiday if not. "Present time!" Alice yelled as she pushed Bella and Leah into the living room with everyone else.

"Okay, we have a tradition in our household." Jasper said. "Parents go first." He said as he handed me a box. I wasn't surprised to open it and find a scrapbook. "Alice made it for you." He said as he sat down.

"So much has happened in the past few years." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." I said.

"Okay, Charlie next." Bella said as she handed Charlie a box. I knew that she had bought him some fancy fishing pole. I had no clue he would be so happy about getting it. Then she gave Renee the designer purse she picked out. And then Sue got a lovely bracelet from us. Lastly, Phil got season tickets for a baseball time in Seattle. I watched as Bella's face light up as they opened the gifts she picked out. She loved making other people happy.

"Oh, we almost forgot." Alice said. "Charlotte picked out something special for her mommy." Alice said as she placed a large bag in front of Bella. Bella pulled out a large picture form the day Charlotte was born. It was the only complete family picture featuring every person Bella deemed family.

"It's great." She said as she began to cry. "I almost forget this picture was ever taken. Thank you."

"It's hard to believe all of this came out of a broken heart." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I never thought I would be here back then. Thank you for making my dreams come true." She told me.

"You really should thank Edward. After all his decision started everything." I told her.

"I never thought of it that way." I said.

"Yes, at least I made your life happy. Look at mine." Edward said.

"Thank you." She said. "All of you."

"I love happy endings." Alice said.

"Life is just beginning for us though." I told Bella before I leaned in and kissed her. My life is perfect because of a broken heart and a CD.


End file.
